Cat Caught My Heart
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: A sweet tale about a girl who would do anything for her beloved master. But when it included on being in the Seigaku Tennis Club, she found herself catching the hearts of all of her teammates, leaving them each with a special little memory of herself.
1. Day 0: Karupin

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: Day 0—KARUPIN

"Ah, Ryoma is really sick…" Mrs. Echizen shook her head as she took the boy's temperature. "And even if his fever goes down, that torn muscle is not going to heal in time." She sighed and brushed Ryoma's hair back from his forehead. "He won't be playing in the Tokyo National Finals…"

_Not play in the finals! _Karupin's big, blue cat-eyes looked up at her young master. _Not play! He'll never take that new sitting down. It'll hurt him so much! _Mrs. Echizen walked toward the door.

"We'll probably move him closer to the hospital for a few days, , Karupin." She continued to say. "So you'll be home alone. I'll make sure Nanako-chan come to feed you everyday." Karupin meowed pitifully and Mrs. Echizen looked back.

"It's okay Karupin, Ryoma will be fine." The woman bent over and petting the cat. "He'll get over his disappointment. There'll be other games." She walked over to the door and closed it behind her. Karupin turned back to the feverish boy and meowed sorrowfully, nudging his arm gently. Ryoma, in bed, didn't stir. The kitty purred to make herself feel better and jumped lightly onto Ryoma's bed, before curling up beside him on the blanket.

"K-Karupin…" She raised up her head as she heard the tennis prodigy's voice. Ryoma had opened one eye tiredly and murmured quietly. "The team is going to be disappointed. They need me to win the Tokyo National finals." He raised up a hand and tried to pet the purring kitty, but it fell down beside her as he fell back asleep. And just before he lost all conscious, Karupin heart him say,

"I wish you could go in my place…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ryoma-kun is hurting so much, I wish I could do something to help. If only I was human…_

Karupin swished her long tail along the grass as she sat outside on the lawn, looking up at the full moon. The sky was like dark silk with loosely buttoned stars. Her midnight blue eyes was sad as she shook her head.

__

I've read books with him, watched tennis videos with him, go to his games, listened to his conversations. I wouldn't be as good as him, but I could be a good, temporary replacement…

The young cat thought about all the wonderful times she's shared with her young master and her heart filled with love for him.She remembered how worried he was when she got lost in his school and she remembered how gentle his hands were as he brushed her long hair until they were silky and shining. He never complained if she stole his blanket at night, he just cuddles her closer to make sure she doesn't fall off the bed.

__

I love him. I love him with all my heart, even more than he loves me. I want to help him, but I can't, because I'm only a cat!

The Himalayan cat looked up at the beautiful moon above and couldn't help but feel the melancholy of the lonely moon. She gave a heart-wrenching cat cry so full of feeling that it reached the heart of God.

__

If only I was human…!!

The clock stroke midnight.

Karupin looked down and gave a small gasp as she felt her body glowing with an indefinite energy. _Wha—_

A blinding light flashed against the dark night, then it was all dark and silent once again.


	2. Day I: Kaidoh Kaoru

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY I—Kaidoh Kaoru

"Alright, let's start today's training with 20 laps as warm-up." Team manager, Inui, ordered as the regulars and the first-years took off running. "Whoever doesn't complete the lap by one minute get the juice." He added with an emotionless expression.

"What! No way!" Eiji Kikumaru grimaced as he took off running. "I'm never drinking that thing!"

"Neither am I! Once is enough to last a lifetime!" Oishi, the vice-president and Eiji's best friend, echoed with a disdainful wrinkle of his nose. "Chibi-chan is so lucky he's not here."

"Echizen Ryoma?" Momoshiro Takeshi piped up, catching up with the Golden Pair, as everyone called Eiji and Oishi. "He tore a muscle in his leg during practice with Fuji. His mother called, saying he won't be able to compete in the finals."

"Really?!?!" Takashi, called Taka-san, but his teammates, widened his eyes and frowned. "Is that true, Fuji? The captain didn't say anything about Ryoma missing the match on Saturday."

"Yeah." Mysterious, quiet Fuji nodded. "Momo and I took him to the hospital, but now he's hit a fever of 105˚ because he refused to take bed rest and instead, practiced with us yesterday."

"Foolish." Kaidoh muttered as he took lead.

"He was hurt yesterday, I never knew! Or else I would have been easier on him." Taka-san bit his lips.

"You were still beat by him anyway." Oishi laughed, then got serious. "What are we going to do without him?"

There was suddenly a beep as the tennis team captain, Tezuka, stopped and answered the phone.

"Tezuka here." He listened. "A replacement? Send him over, we'll see." By this time, all the tennis team members had stopped and was listening with interest. With their "Chibi-chan" gone, who could possibly replace him?

"Who was that, Tezuka?" Inui had joined the group with his usual silent way. He pushed his glasses up. "Who is he going to sent over?"

"A she, actually," Tezuka's eyes were filled with the usual steadiness. "And she's going to send someone over that's almost as good as Ryoma to be his replacement."

"Impossible." Oishi looked doubtful. "As good as Ryoma?"

"No one could be as good as our baby boy." Eiji winked and took a sip of his water. Fuji said nothing, just smiled a mysterious smile.

"Guys," Inui had lost interest and now held up a stopwatch. "The time is running by. If you don't make it back within one minute, you're going to sample the advanced version of Inui's Special Vegetable Juice."

The group, minus Tezuka and Fuji, gasped and began taking off like there's no tomorrow.

"What do you know," Inui murmured to himself as he looked at the bright red drink. "This does improve their performance."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We made it again." Eiji panted as he tried to catch his breath. "We almost didn't, Oishi."

"Don't remind me." Oishi moaned as he collapsed on the ground. "I never want to try that thing again."

"Excuse me, is this the Seigaku's regulars?" A clear, unsure voice said from outside the fence. The boys turned. The voice belonged to a girl, about Ryoma's age, with long silky dark chocolate hair and eyes as blue and as clear as the deepest part of the ocean. Her skin was the color of the moon and her arched brows formed an uncertain frown.

"Yes." Tezuka replied, his eyes sweeping over her white clothes with cynicism. "I'm the captain of the tennis team." The younger girl's smile lit up her face as she walked into the tennis court. She was dressed in pure white, in the style of the Seigaku girl's tennis team.

"I'm sorry for being late." She bowed and a smile charmed her face. "I'm Echizen Ryoma's replacement."

Everyone, even Tezuka, was taken back.

"You…?"

"Yes. And it's an honor being on the regular team with all of you. I've heard so much about the whole team." A sprinkle of blush touched her cheek as she looked down at her shoes.

"Cute…" Oishi looked over and saw the Momo's eyes were filled with stars and hearts. He sweatdropped.

"What year are you in?" Tezuka looked dubious.

"Second year." The girl didn't seem to mind Tezuka's stern drilling. Her shining eyes swept over the court and its players with unbelievable curiosity and enthusiasm.

"She's a year older than Ryoma." Eiji whispered to Taka-san, who nodded mutely.

"What's your name?" Tezuka's voice was as strict as ever.

"Karupin!" The girl flashed an innocent, bright smile. However, her smile dimmed as Momo commented with a confused look,

"Karupin? Isn't Ryoma's cat's name also Karupin?"

"Wh-what I mean is—" The girl thought fast. "Karupin _is_ the name of Ryoma-kun's cat. My name is Ki-Kisara." Her eyes darkened and she looked a bit more fearful now.

"Alright, Kisara." Tezuka looked as if he was trying to decide. "What's your relation to Ryoma?"

"I'm his…cousin…from America." Kaidoh swore he saw the black pupils of Kisara's eyes narrow.

"I didn't know Ryoma had a cousin in America."

"Oi, Tezuka," Fuji spoke up. "Why don't we test her out? And see exactly how good she is."

"Good idea." Inui nodded and took out his notebook. Tezuka looked reluctant as he agreed. He introduced her to the rest of the team. She bowed to each player.

"Momoshiro-kun, Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun, Takashi-kun, Fuji-kun, Kaidoh-kun, we've all met." Fuji thought that Kisara's eyes brightened just a bit as she acknowledged Kaidoh.

"Alright." Tezuka wasted no time. "Let's start out with a match. Eiji, why don't you and Kisara play a singles game."

"Eh? Me?" Then his happy signature smile overtook his expression once again. "No problem, leave it to me. After all, I'm the most delicate and talented player at the moment. I'll take it easy on her."

"Eiji-kun." Kisara bowed as they met on court. Her eyes were mischievous as she pointed out, "How are those new shoes feeling?"

"Ah, you're good. How did you know they were new shoes?" He winked. "They're great!"

"Actually, when you bought the shoes, I was there—" She stopped and looked flustered.

"Really?" Eiji looked pleased.

"Yes, should we start the match?"

"Yes, why don't you serve?" Eiji wondered why she looked more uncertain as she faltered back,

"I would prefer if you served first, Eiji-kun."

"Alright."

After fifteen minutes, Inui was busy jotting down notes in his notebook, while Taka-san and Momo wore astonished expressions. Fuji was smiling with satisfaction and even Kaidoh was engaged in the match.

It's true that this girl hasn't got much style or special serves, but if "acrobatic" describes Eiji and "power" describes Taka-san, then "agility" definitely is her word. Every ball Eiji served, no matter it's high or low, fast or slow, up or down, Kisara returned. Though she returned only with basic moves, she did return every single one of them. And, as the boys all noticed, however her body had turned and twisted as she angled herself to catch the ball, she always landed on her feet.

"She's hasn't missed a ball yet, Tezuka." Fuji cocked his head.

"We could use her, I suppose." Oishi grinned. "But we'll have to teach her some special return balls. With her nimbleness and flexibility, she'll be a valuable player."

"Hmm…" Tezuka's thoughtful eyes never left Kisara, who was happily bouncing from one side of the court to the other. Eiji's left eyebrow was arched with delight. They hit the ball back and forth until Tezuka called a halt. The neon tennis ball dropped between the two players.

"Whoa, Kisara, you're an awesome player!" Eiji looked admiringly as a sip from the bottle of milk she brought with her. She licked her lips and turned back to him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, Eiji-kun. I'm not that good actually, you covered up all of my mistakes. You are truly the faultless player here." She looked over at Tezuka and saw him talking to Kaidoh. Immediately, her sharp ears caught the words floating between the two.

"…you have the skill…"

"…waste time teaching some second-year girl…" She cocked her head and smiled softly as she heard the last part from Kaidoh. She liked Kaidoh, he was a nice guy. Giving Eiji one last wave, she skipped over the two talking young men.

"Kaidoh-kun." The boys looked over. "I've seen you play, you are a wonderful tennis player. I would really love it if you'll spend a little time with me and give me some lessons." Her lilting voice was so sweet and sincere that Kaidoh was speechless.

"…Fine…" Was all he would mutter before going over to the ball racket and began hitting ball furious over to Taka-san.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There are many kind of ways to hit the ball so that your opponent can't return it." Kaidoh said gruffly as he glared at the little girl standing in front of him. Her long hair reached below her hips and they moved with the afternoon current as they were alone on the court.

"…Your hair is too long." He looked away. "It'll get in the way. Tie it up."

"Yes, Kaidoh-kun." Kaidoh watched with amazement as she whipped out a white bandana and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. She gave him a mischievous wink. "This okay?"

"Fine." Without meaning to, he felt his face heat up at the sight of the bandana so like his own.

"Do you like dog-tails, Kaidoh-kun?" Was the abrupt question. Kaidoh whirled around in defense, but only saw Kisara's tilted head with deep, cobalt wondering eyes. The image of the Himalayan cat he had played dog-tail with that day in the tennis room filled his mind immediately. He swore Kisara's eyes were just as blue as that cat's.

"No." He finally replied stiffly.

"I do!" She blurted out with a crestfallen face. Her expression looked almost wounded. "I like dog-tail."

"So what? Let's practice your serve. I don't have all day."

Kaidoh taught Kisara the most basics he know, and found that she was a willing pupil. She learned everything in earnest, and could quickly pick up the small, crucial details. Her aim was good but her weakness is strength. However, her agility promptly justified for her lack of power. And unwillingly, during their lesson, Kaidoh found himself unconsciously warming up to the sweet girl. Before the sun had set, he was taking her spirited actions good-naturally.

"Don't forget what I've taught you." He reminded with a rare ghost of a smile as he sent her home. As he watched her skip off with the equivalent amount of energy, he couldn't help but find her spunky personality to his liking and her conduct familiar.

__

What a strange girl. He thought as he picked up his equipment and began his jog home. _It's almost as if we've met…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

What a strange, nice group of boys, Kisara thought as she flopped back into Ryoma's bed and pulled up the covers. She had borrowed one of Ryoma's extra large shirt. _They have done so much for Ryoma-kun. And they're all so good at tennis. If I want to play tennis, then I've got to learn more within the next few days._ She gave a soft, satisfied sigh as she snuggled deeper into the pillow and breathed in the scent of Echizen Ryoma.

__

I almost gave myself away today when I asked about Eiji's shoes. Of course he wouldn't know I was there. I've got to be more careful… Was the last thought going through Kisara's mind before she fell into the blissful darkness of the dream realm, her heart full of love for a certain young tennis prodigy that goes by the name Echizen Ryoma.


	3. Day II: Karamura Takashi

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY II—KARAMURA TAKASHI

"The tennis team is now dismissed. Practice is over for today." Tezuka's words sent the boys cheering and running out the fence of the tennis court.

"Oi, Eiji, where are you off to today?" Oishi threw an arm around his best friend's shoulder. Eiji flashed him his usual happy smile that lit up his whole face.

"Oishi, they're selling a new brand of toothpaste today at the store. I want to try it out." He then wrinkled his nose and made a face. "My sister used up my old ones. Again."

"Taka-san, don't forget your racket." Fuji was just about to hand the quiet member of the team his racket, but thought better and put it in the tote before handing it to him. Takashi has the tendency to get _too_ overconfident and challenging when his fingers close around the racket.

"Oh, thank you, Fuji." Taka-san took his racket. "You guys are all getting so good, I don't know how I could possibly keep up…"

"You're doing fine." Fuji knew this subdued attitude was much more preferred rather than his overconfidence. This was not on court, after all. "What are you going to do now? Why don't I walk with you? My sister can't pick me up today."

"Thanks, Fujiko-chan, but I'm not going straight home. I have something I need to do first."

"Kisara," Tezuka was saying. "You have improved, but we still need to continue working on the tennis skills. Just being agile is not enough."

"I'll try my best, Tezuka-sama." He nodded.

"Good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Since the afternoon was still young and Kisara didn't feel like returning to an empty house, she, with her rackets, wondered the streets, taking in all sorts of interesting events and fascinating people.

"Wow, I never knew it was like this outside of Ryoma-kun's house. This is so exciting!" Kisara's face shone with intrigue. Her eyes were bright and lively while her mouth formed an "O". But all of a sudden, her nose caught in familiar scent.

"Ah…?" She looked around for the owner of the scent. "Taka-san?" Her sharp nose led her toward the bashful teenager and found him standing in front of a quaint little gift shop, looking troubled.

"Taka-san?" She walked over and tapped him timidly. "What are you doing?" When he didn't answer, she looked over at he was looking at. It was a cute stuffed cat. She cocked her head and her blue eyes frowned. "Taka-san?"

"Wha—" Taka-san jumped, then looked down at the younger girl. "Oh, it's you, Kisara-chan." He scratched head as he blushed.

"What are you doing, Taka-san?" She asked innocently. "That's a really cute cat. You like cats?"

"Well…yes. But that's not the reason I'm looking at it." The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at it, then?" Taka-san swallowed hard and gave her a small smile as he looked around, then motioned her to come closer. Then he bent down and whispered,

"T-there's this girl and her cat is just like this cat. I'm thinking of buying this for her, b-but I don't know if she'll like it."

"Why won't she?" Kisara asked reasonably. "I like it." It sounded so matter-of-fact that Taka-san grinned.

"Yeah, all girls like stuffed animals. What am I afraid of?" He began to walk into the shop, but turned back. "Want to come along, Kisara-chan?" Kisara's face lit up with delight at his invitation.

"Yeah! I'm never been in a shop—I mean, this shop. But I've always wanted to." She added eagerly as she tagged along behind the tall boy. She was like a five-year-old as she wondered around the store while Taka-san asked for the kitty on display. He paid for the stuffed-cat and saw Kisara's round eyes as she eyed a cream-colored silk ribbon with a pair of silver bells hanging off it. Their tongues were the special part. Instead of being a regular piece of metal, there were two tongues under each ball. Each shaped like a tiny tennis ball and racket.

"Do you like that, Kisara-chan?" He watched her with fondness as he realized she wasn't just "Kisara," Echizen Ryoma's replacement. She's a little girl that likes little trinkets as well. Her naïve childishness brought out the big brother in his shy nature.

"I'll take that also." He indicated to the delicate silver trinket and paid the cashier for it. He turned around and handed the packet over to the shiny-eyed girl.

"Here. Thanks for helping me decide."

"Thank you, Taka-san!" And to his surprise, Kisara bounced over and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, you really are a nice person!"

"Hehe…" Flustered, he ran a hand through his hand and chuckled. "Thanks. W-would you like me to walk you home?"

"It's okay, Taka-san. I'm sure I'll find my own way home." She ran out the door and waved back wildly. "Thank you again, Taka-san!"

He smiled and waved, and just as he was about to walk the other way, he heard her voice saying from a distant,

"If you like that girl, Taka-san, you should really tell her. She has to like a nice person like you!"

With face as red as a tomato, he stared, speechless, as the girl skipped off into the darkness of the night.


	4. Day III: Kikumaru Eiji

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY III—KIKUMARU EIJI

"Concentrate, Kisara!" Tezuka barked at the sideline as Kisara missed yet another ball from Oishi. "I know you can do better, you cannot lose concentration."

"Yes, Tezuka-sama." Kisara tried her best to focus, but all she felt like doing was crying. Tennis was getting harder and harder. It was not easy to keep up with the regulars. They work fast and furious, while she's always one step behind. Even though Kaidoh and the others had continued to give her various advices, she couldn't remember all of it. And if she did remember all of it, she would forget to apply it into the match.

"Take it easy, Kisara-chan." Fuji murmured softly from the other court. "Just focus on the ball and Oishi. Keep your mind on the game."

"Tell me what the color is, then aim it at the cone that is the same color." Oishi directed as he swung his racket. Kisara's focus zoned in on the tennis ball. _What color is it?! What _is_ color?_

"Red!" She finally announced and hit the ball with full force. Tezuka frowned.

"Stop for a moment!" He ordered before walking onto the court. "Kisara, come here." Kisara walked over obediently. The captain picked up the ball she had just hit.

"What color is this?" He asked.

Kisara bit her lips, then said timidly, "…red?" The frown on Tezuka's brow grew even sterner.

"And this?" He held up another ball.

"…blue?" Kisara's voice was weak. Tezuka studied her, then pointed to a cone.

"And what color is that cone?"

"…y-yellow?" Tezuka was silent. Kisara was silent. Everyone was silent. The whole tennis court was full of silence. When Tezuka finally turned back, his expression was skeptical.

"Kisara…are you colorblind?"

"N-no," she stammered. "I'm sure I'm not. I can see perfectly well."

"I didn't say you were blind. I said _color_blind." The other members came closer. "What is the color of…" Tezuka looked around, then spotted it on the bench. "…Inui's Special Vegetable Juice over there?"

"Tezuka, that's not fair!" Eiji protected. "No one here could tell what color that is!"

"I know! It's a murky greenish-brown!" Kisara crowed triumphantly. _Thank goodness I've heard everyone complaining about its color._

"And what's the color of this?" Tezuka persisted as he held up a racket. _Taka-san's racket…but what color was it?! _Kisara racked through her whole brain, but to no avail.

"Gray." She said at last. Tezuka sighed.

"It's yellow, Kisara. So unless you're telling you don't know the names of the colors, you are colorblind."

"B-but—"

"We can still use her, couldn't we, Tezuka?" Fuji was the first to speak up. "Her sight is perfect, color wouldn't matter."

"Yeah!" Momo was quick to back Fuji up. "And besides, we need someone to fill in Ryoma's place. She's not bad. She's pretty good, isn't she, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh turned away, but said curtly, "She's good."

"She ought to keep her around, Tezuka." Oishi placed a hand on his friend. "She doesn't necessarily have to play, but it would be wise to keep a backup around. In case something unexpected happens."

"I never said she shouldn't play." Tezuka turned around. "Keep practicing." Was all he said before walking off the court. Everyone stared after him.

"W-well," Oishi faltered. "You heard him. Back to practice, everyone."

Though she was grateful to still be on the team, and to be accepted, another hour and Kisara felt like she would rather be anything but a human. Or even more precise, a regular on the Seigaku tennis team.

How does Ryoma-kun put up with all these demands?

"You need to work harder, Kisara, or we might have no use for you at all." Tezuka said sternly as the training for the day ended. "You're doing well, but you could do even better. Not being able to see color has nothing to do with anything on the court."

"Yes, sir." Kisara said weakly. _I'm so tired, I could just…cry._

"Oi, Kisara-chan, don't feel so bad!" Eiji hopped over on one foot. He slung an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "You've been working too hard, you're still young." He studied her unhappy features, then lightened up, his face split into a large grin. He winked. "How about this, Kisara-chan. After I change, I'll take you to a special place. I promise it'll make you feel better!"

"Okay…" Kisara had no idea what she had trapped herself into.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"C'mon, c'mon, it's right this way!!" Eiji impatiently dragged the young girl and pushed her into a shop. "I'm here again, mister. And this time, I brought a friend!" He called as he entered. Kisara fingered the ribbon that Taka-san had bought for her nervously and looked around, finally knowing where she is.

A petshop.

"Any new interesting animals today?" Eiji's voice was loud as he asked excitedly. The elderly man that apparently was the petshop owner replied with a smile, pointing toward the window.

"A new litter of kittens came in today, I found them on the steps to the backdoor of the shop. A cute bunch, they are." The owner nodded.

"Come on, Kisara-chan!" Eiji grinned and pranced toward the petshop window. "Let's take a lookie." He peered down toward the pen and his lips immediately cooed, "Oh, they are so _cute_!!"

"You can pick them up, if you're gentle." The man laughed and went back behind the cashier counter. Kisara wasn't sure if she wanted to see the kittens, it brings back memories from when she was younger. If Ryoma hasn't picked her that time…

She shook head and brushed her long silky hair from her hair, then tentatively walked toward the acrobatic tennis player. Eiji was already picking up different kitten and holding them to his face.

"Oh, this one just yawned. Lookie, Kisara-chan, that one is so cute, it looks like it's wearing four white boots! And that one! And this one! Ohh…they're so soft!!"

Kisara peeked into the pen, five shining-eye kitten peered up at her. Against her own will, her hand reached down and gently drew a kitten out. It was a charcoal striped, the one with matching white boots and gloves.

"Aren't they sweet?" Eiji bent over to look Kisara in the eye, his own deep blue eyes laughing. She nodded mutely, but before Eiji could comment, there was a loud noise outside the petshop. Kisara's sharp nose twitched, then turned to Eiji.

"Eiji-kun," she pointed outside and set the kitten back down. "I think it's Oishi-kun out there."

"What?" Eiji tilted his head and looked serious for a moment. Then, until he heard the screams of the girls, he relaxed and grinned, then sighed happily. "That's Oishi alright. He doesn't know how to handle his fans." He put the three kitties he had in his arm back down. "Coming, Kisara-chan?" He casually brushed a red lock from his eyes.

"In a minute." She promised. "I have to get something first."

"Okay! I'll be outside." He opened his wallet and handed her some money, and winked. "Spending money." He waved backwards as he walked out of the petshop. The screams immediately grew an octave higher.

"Look, it's the Golden Pair together!!"

"Can you please autograph my backpack!?"

"Oishi, I love you!"

"You stole my heart, Kikumaru-sama!"

Paying for a small package of kitty treats, Kisara exited the shop, only to be trampled by a mob of fan girls.

"Oh!" She looked startled, then searched about herself wildly for an escape. She disliked loud, unruly crowds. A hand yanked her behind an ornamental plant.

"Let's get out of here before Oishi makes a fool of himself in front of the second graders." Eiji whispered. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of his friend's shirt, then yelled, "Run for it, Oishi!"

They had left the group of girls far behind before Oishi realized who had rescued him.

"Eiji!" He looked amazed, then laughed. "You always seem to appear at the right time. How did you ever get near me?"

"Oh…" The redhead gave a sly wink. "I have my ways. All I did was gave a few girls the signature of Oishi Syuichiroh, signed—however—by Kikumaru Eiji."

_"What?!?!?"_

"Come on, I got you out of there safely, didn't I?"

_They're best friends, _Kisara listened with admiration as they ran. _How nice… I wonder if Ryoma-kun has a best friend? Friendships are valuable. Especially Eiji-kun and Oishi-kun. They seem to complete each other._

I wonder if I complete Ryoma-kun…?


	5. Day IV: Momoshiro Takeshi

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY IV—MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI

Takashi was putting the tennis balls away when Kisara approached him the next afternoon.

"Taka-san." He looked up and saw Kisara, her hair unruly from practice, though she seemed tired, her ocean blue eyes were still dancing with the undying fire of eagerness.

"Yes?" He straightened up and felt his heart skip beat as he saw the pair of bells resting at her throat. Her white tennis uniform enhanced her moonlight colored skin's radiance and her tainted prism-pink lips were a sweet smile as she presented him with a little gift bag.

"I got this for you, Taka-san." She grinned with the excitement of a child, most sweet and charming. He was taken back as he accepted the bag automatically.

"For me?" He looked inside and drew out a little packet of kitty-treats tied delicately with a yellow silk ribbon. "Kitty-treats?" Kisara winked skillfully.

"For the special girl. You said she had a cat." She replied honestly. "Cats always like treats. You can give it to her the same time you're giving her the stuff kitty."

"T-thanks, Kisara-chan." Taka-san chuckled nervously, stuffing the treats back and looked around to see if any of his teammate saw what was in the bag. He leaned closer and whispered, "I'll be sure to do that. Don't tell anyone, please?"

"Sure!" She nodded eagerly.

"Kisara-chan! Come on, if we want a good spot, we have to leave now!" Momo bellowed from outside the fence.

"Ja né, Taka-san!" Kisara waved as she ran toward the other boy. "Momo-chan is taking me to the public street tennis court to practice playing doubles."

"I hope you do well!"

"Thank you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here we are, then." Momo looked around, his expressions were pleased. "And just as I thought," he grinned evilly. "Our opponents are also here."

"Really?" The brunette girl looked around, her long hair pulled back by a white headband. "Where?"

"Momoshiro, what are you doing here?!" A demand in a male voice came from behind her. Trembling slightly from the rough outburst, Kisara turned around just as Momo's face split into a wicked grin.

"Kamio, Shinji, you're here! What a surprise?" Momo's smirk told everything but surprise. He indicated easily over to Kisara. "I was just going to show our new member here some moves for tennis."

"New member?" Kamio's eyes swept over to Kisara, and his sneer immediately disappeared as his eyes widened behind his dark auburn hair. "This is your new member?" He was distinctly dumbfounded. "B-but she's so…cute." And true to his words, as Kisara flashed an innocent smile, Kamio looked like he was about to die on the spot.

"Momoshiro," the other guy, Ibu Shinji, nodded and asked calmly. "What is this about?"

"She is our replacement, for Echizen Ryoma." Momo smirked. "And don't be fooled by her looks. She's _good_."

"How old are you, kid?" Shinji turned toward Kisara, his voice as cool as it had been with Momo. His black hair was almost a deep violet.

"Second year." Her charming, naïve smile melted Shinji's stoniness, and he couldn't help but return with a tiny smile.

"Second year? You certainly don't look that old. She's our age, Kamio. Kamio?" He looked over and saw that his friend had hearts in his eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Everyone on the team knows that even though Kamio Akira was a dangerous tennis player in the Fudoumine school tennis team, his weakness was girls with cute smiles. And in this case, he definitely has something to be melting about. Beautiful and pretty doesn't began to describe Kisara, but cute, sweet, charming, and precious made all guys overlook the fact that she wasn't ravishing.

"She might not be old, but I'm telling you guys, she's just as good. Right, Kisara?" Momo grinned and gave the girl a pat. But what he thought was a light pat landed heavily against Kisara and she lost her balance. She stumbled backwards and stopped only when she fell against someone.

"Ah, sorry…" She gasped and turned around to properly apologize.

"Brat!" Came a hiss. "Look what you did to my shirt!" An older guy glared down at her with angry eyes. Apparently, when Kisara fell into him, she had caused him to spill his drink against his white shirt. "You think saying sorry would fix this stain?!"

"I'm sorry." Kisara was desperately trying to brush the excess liquid off his shirt with a handkerchief. "I'm very sorry." The guy slapped her hand away.

"You're making it worse, stupid!" He reached out and shoved her. With a cry, Kisara landed on the pavement. And at that moment, another hand shot out from the air and caught the guy's wrist. The guy grunted and tried to pulled away, but found that he couldn't even move his arm.

"Hey," Kamio said in a dark voice, his voice chillingly dangerous. "You just hit one of our players."

"Buster, who do you think you are?!" Momo was beyond the dangerous voice as he shouted and lunged forward. Shinji caught him in time, before his fist flew into the guy. Momo's violet eyes were red. Taking no interest in what was going on behind him, Kamio steadily repeated,

"You hit one of our players." It was a statement, coldly stated. His grip tightened.

"It wasn't my fault." The guy was defensive. "She ran into me. And look what she did to my shirt!" He added indignantly.

"You hit her." Kamio's one visible eye was getting darker and darker as it began to narrow. The guy gave a small cry as he felt his wrist being crushed under Kamio's death grasp.

"Kamio…" Shinji warned softly behind him. "Don't do it…don't snap his wrist."

"I-I'm sorry!" The guy looked like he regretted ever meeting Kisara. "I-I didn't mean to."

"You think saying sorry would fix this situation?" With a light flick of his wrist, Kamio sent the guy flying into the ground. Turning away, he added one last warning, "Don't cross my path again. I loathe guys that pick on girls."

"Y-yes." With the last of his strength, the guy ran for his life on shaking legs. Shinji had helped Kisara up and Momo stilled looked like he had half a mind to chase after that guy.

"So, Kisara," the redhead turned to her, his expression completely back to normal. His lips were smiling and his eye danced. "Shall we play? Is that okay with you, Momoshiro?" Momo snapped out of his trance and turned, chuckling with embarrassment.

"Yes, of course. I came here especially to play doubles."

"Then let's play! Kisara, you're on my team. I'll show you some good tennis moves."

"W-wait, Kamio—" Momo protested.

"T-thank you." Kisara's face was slightly pink. "Thank you, Kamio."

"Aw, it was nothing." He waved back nonchalantly. "That guy had it coming."

"Kamio Akira!" Momo growled. "Kisara's already my partner. We were before we even came here. I brought her!"

"Well, I rescued her while you just stood there like the fool you are." Was the cool retort. Flames bursting from his eyes, Momo shot back,

"If you hadn't been in the way—!"

"_I_ was in the way!" Kamio exclaimed. "I can't believe you actually said that! If it wasn't for me—"

"—then I would have socked that guy out of his shoes!" Momo finished. Both guys were nose-to-nose now, smoke seeping from their ears.

"You should learn your place, Momoshiro, and stay out of mine!"

"You should know how stupid you look when you make false accusations."

"At least I wasn't the one beaten out of the regular's team!"

"You should talk, your school doesn't even have enough players!"

"I don't know why a cute girl like her would hang out with you! Your stupidity is probably contagious, you're so stupid!"

Shinji and Kisara looked back and forth from each boy, their insult-throwing competition was like a tennis ball, bouncing back and forth. Finally, seeing that they were very absorbed into their argument, Shinji looked down at Kisara with a smile.

"Shall we play?" He proposed, indicating the empty court. She smiled right back, her cerulean eyes engaging.

"We shall."


	6. Day V: Inui Sadaharu

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY V—INUI SADAHARU

"C'mon, c'mon, Kisara-chan," Eiji looked back and coaxed once again. "We're going to miss the book sale. I've been waiting all these days for that set of manga to be on sale, I don't want someone else to buy it!"

"Eiji-kun," Kisara panted as she tried to catch up to the third-year's long legs. "Y-you're walking too fast. I-I can't keep up." Eiji looked back and tapped his foot, his expressions impatient.

"I don't it. You're plenty fast on the court, why are you so slow when you're walking?" Kisara stopped walking and narrowed her eyes.

"Because," she pointed out. "When I play tennis, I don't need to _walk_. I could jump and fly, twist and turn! Unlike here." She stomped her foot. A sly gleam flashed in Eiji's eyes.

"Let's do it this way, Kisara-chan. Let's race to the bookstore. You can jump and fly and twist all you want. Ready? Go!" He took off before Kisara had even had a chance to comprehend what was said.

"W-wait, Eijiiiiii!!!" Hearing nothing but the words "fly" and "jump," Kisara bounced after Eiji. And with her cat-like spryness, soon took over the senior's speed. Then she stopped, realizing that she did not know where the bookstore was. She turned around, and saw Eiji standing some ways back, laughing so hard tears were almost streaming down his face.

"Kisara!" he called. "The bookstore is right here! You went way too far!" He grabbed her hand as she neared. "Come on, come on!" With no warning, he plunged his way into the crowding store and began shoving his way around.

"Hey, there it is!" He shouted gleefully. "I see my manga set with my name written on it!"

Eiji lurched forward and reached for the books, but at the same time, another hand also reach out and closed on a set of books next to it. Eiji looked startled, then turned around.

"Inui!" He crowed jubilantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying some books." Inui nodded to the scientific set of books he was holding and pushed his glasses up. "This is a good opportunity to gather some valuable information."

"Not again, Inui!" Eiji sighed and eyed the green notebook critically. "Aren't you tired of that yet? You're always jotting things down in the notebook of yours, it makes me nervous, wondering what you're putting down about me."

"Nothing bad, nothing bad." Inui assured, though Eiji looked nothing close to being certain.

"Ah, Kisara, I didn't notice you were also here." Inui turned to the girl.

"Inui-sama," Kisara ducked her head shamefully. Out of the whole team, the one she was most unsure of was Inui. Sure, he was queer, though most definitely harmless. But, to Kisara, there seemed to be an erratic aura about him that she wasn't sure of.

"Oh, yes!" Eiji cheered as he paid for his mangas. "I've finally got these in my hands." They heard a sound, and Inui looked back questionably. "Hehe, that was my stomach, guys." Eiji ran a hand through his hair with embarrassment. "I was so worried I wouldn't get here in time that I didn't get any lunch. I know, let's go to that new café down on Main Street. I heard that they have the best pastries."

"I've got to get home." Kisara murmured softly.

"What's wrong, Kisara-chan?" Eiji leaned down and asked, concerned. "This is unlike you. You're usually very happy? What's wrong today?"

"N-nothing…"

"Then come with us!" His voice rang out and several passers-by turned their gazes over to him strangely. He winked his blue eyes, "My treat!"

"Alright." Kisara had no choice but to agree. When Eiji's heart was set, who could change it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what is in your notebook, Inui-sama?" Kisara watched Inui's every movement before finally speaking tentatively.

"Things. Information." Right now, Inui was busily watching Eiji pay for a dozen different pastries and jotting down information. He bounced back and set a tray down.

"Eat, guys, eat!" He plopped the icy glass bottle of milk in front of Kisara. "And here, your milk, as usual. White and never chocolate." Two weeks together with Kisara, all the members of the tennis team learned that instead of bringing water or drinking the water that were prepared for the players, the girl in white always brings a bottle of milk with her.

"Now try this one, Inui, it's heaven!" At that time, his cell phone rang, he pulled it on and clicked it on with a little toss. "Hoihoi??" Eiji said in a singsong voice as he picked up the phone.

"It's almost scary how similar you two are." Inui noted as he peered at them through his glasses. "If I didn't know better. I would have thought you two were related." Kisara looked up curiously and glanced at the notebook.

"Is there information in here about me, Inui-sama?" She inquired in a quaint little voice. Inui looked up from a fruit tart.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is a few pages on you." To both third-years surprise, Kisara looked delighted as she squealed in a childlike fashion.

"Really? Wowie! That's so nice!" Inui raised a dubious eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that I was being nice."

"Nobody's ever written about me before." She stretched out her hand. "Can I read it?"

Usually, Inui would have refused. They were private notes and thought a scribbled down into the notebook. There were some for his eyes only. But one look at the eager child, and he relented, without truly knowing why.

Kisara's eyes scanned the page vivaciously. "Oh, this is so cool!" She giggled. "You have so much information. I never knew I always jump with my left feet. And I never noticed that 70% of the time I jump, it's counter-clockwise." She looked over at him. "Inui-sama, you really are a smart guy, aren't you? I wish I could be as smart." Her voice sounded wistful.

It was true. Inui Sadaharu was a smart guy, but the people who actually notices it, only came to the conclusion that he was weird. Perhaps a genius, but definitely eerie. This was the first time that anybody's ever taken his intelligence and made it into a compliment. And such an innocent, sincere one at that.

Speechless at her praise, Inui could only summon up all of his emotions and gratitude in two words.

"Thank you."


	7. Day VI: Oishi Syuichiroh

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY VI—OISHI SYUICHIROH

Heavy gray raindrops angrily pelted down upon the slippery wet grounds of the tennis court. The sky was almost black and the wind hissed angrily. There was only three days until the Tokyo final and they could not afford to call the practice off.

Kisara's bangs were plastered onto her forehead as her hair whipped along with the furious wind.

"I'm serving again!" Oishi had to yell to be heard above the rain and gust.

"I'm ready," Kisara called back, clutching onto her racket tighter. Oishi served a high ball, and Kisara mutely leaped into the air and twisted, before catching the ball. She landed lightly on her feet, but the ground was slippery and she almost lost her balance.

"Ah, be careful, Kisara-chan!" Momo warned at the sidelines.

"I've never seen anyone play with such devotion." Fuji remarked, wiping the rain from his face. "It was almost as if she's playing for a reason beyond winning."

"I don't know…" Taka-san, without his racket, was his usual unsure self. "She plays a lot better than I do."

"Don't start doubting yourself now, Taka-san." Tezuka ordained. "Psychology is fifty-percent of all games."

"Go, Kisara-chan!" Eiji bellowed.

"Back at you!" The whole team gasped as Kisara leaped an unbelievable jump of several feet high and returning Oishi's ball.

"She's getting better, isn't she?" Kaidoh said to Inui, who nodded.

"Yes, according to her record, she's doing very well."

Kisara played as if her life was hanging on the line that afternoon in the rain. She hit the ball back with all her strength, while diving and jumping for every ball that came her way. Her mind was still going on strongly, but her body was getting weary and fatigued.

Just as her feet nearly touched the ground, Oishi hit a fast, hard ball. With her hair swirling about her face from her previously leap, she didn't see the ball coming until it was too late.

"Kisara, _watch out_!" Oishi yelled, dropping his racket. The warning came too late. Kisara turned in alarm, but the ball was aimed at her flaming fast. It hit her face, the impact sending her to the ground. Over by the sideline, the group of boys heard a gasp of pain, then a low whimper, like a cry of a wounded animal.

"Kisara!" Oishi was at her side within flash. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

By this time, the entire team member had surrounded her.

"Kisara-chan, where did the ball hit you?" Momo urged.

"Oishi, you should have been more careful!" Kaidoh couldn't help but accuse.

"I'm sorry…" Oishi was the most broken-hearted at Kisara's state.

"Kisara-chan…" Eiji hovered around nervously.

"Let's not get out of control, guys. Kisara, let me see your face." Fuji reached out and pulled her hand away. Kisara's left cheekbone was a dark bruised and tears were streaming down her face. But to everyone's surprise, she pushed away the helping hands.

"I'm alright." She insisted stubbornly, struggling to stand up. "Let's finish the game."

"The game?!" Taka-san exclaimed. "You're hurt. You should get treated for that bruise. You might have shattered the cheekbone."

"I'm sorry, Kisara-chan." Gentle Oishi looked so ashamed of himself that it was as if he was about to break down on the spot. Out of everyone in the group, he's the one that's most against violence. "Please forgive me. I really didn't mean it."

Everyone watched as Kisara used her free hand and placed it on Oishi's arm.

"It's not your fault, Oishi-kun." She declared firmly. "It is no one's fault but my own. Now let's finish the game, you still have things you have to teach me."

_Ryoma-kun got his left eye sliced open by a tennis racket, but he didn't complain. And neither shall I._

"No. That's enough for today." Tezuka announced. "Everyone go home and take a hot shower, then rest up for tomorrow. Don't get a chill." He turned to Kisara and her trembling body. "Especially you. You're a girl and younger than us. Go home and get dried up, especially your hair. Towel-dry it here and blow-dry it when you get home before you get an awful headache tomorrow. Keep yourself warm or you'll catch a cold."

"B-but the game—" she protested through chattering teeth from the cold. Her slender shoulders shivered as each icy raindrop hit her from the sky above.

"—can wait." Tezuka finished as he began rubbing her arms and fingers in an authoritative and somewhat fatherly manner. "You're skin is turning blue from the cold. You're going to catch your death if you don't get warm immediately." To her and everyone's shock, the captain of the team slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it snugly around Kisara in one smooth movement.

"Tezuka-sama!" She protested, though her body at once stopped shaking from the cold. The jacket was still warm from his body and they were large and protective around her.

"Everyone, out of the rain!" The captain ordered. And it was a command everyone was ready and willing to oblige. As everyone ran for the covers, Kisara was just about to follow when a pair of arms scooped her up. She looked up at her conveyor.

"Oishi-kun…"

"I'm really sorry, Kisara-chan." He whispered with a tiny smile as he ran for the covers. "I really didn't mean it."

"I know." She replied simply as she snuggled into the softness of Oishi's jacket and savored the warmth that came from everyone's care.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I can't stop shaking…_ The steam surrounded her body as the hot water fell upon her chilled skin. After Tezuka had dismissed everyone, Oishi had taken Kisara home on Momo's bike as quickly as he could. But even though she had immediately gotten into the shower and have been standing there for fifteen minutes, she couldn't get warm.

_I don't think I'm very well…_ She moaned as she finally got out of the shower, a tower wrapped around her hair. _I-I think I'm sick… Is this what Tezuka meant by getting a "chill?" I don't know,_ She thought miserably._ I've never gotten sick, Ryoma-kun had always taken good care of me. Maybe if I get some sleep…_

She stumbled dizzily into Ryoma's room and looked around dazed as if she's forgotten why she was in the room. With her eyes half closed, she pulled on Ryoma's large T-shirt and with no further thought other than the thought of dying, she collapsed into the tennis prodigy's bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Day VII: Seigaku Tennis Club

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY VII—SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB

"Where is Kisara?" Tezuka checked his watched impatiently. It was 10 o'clock Saturday morning, and the Seigaku Tennis Club practice was almost over, but still there was no sight of the young tennis player. The Tokyo final is in two days and everyone was getting a bit critical.

"Maybe her face had taken a more serious toll." Oishi hung his head beside him, a guilty expression on his face.

"A smart little creature like her, she would have called us." Fuji cocked his head and remarked, not to any particular person.

"Besides, she's so determined on playing tennis correctly and learning more and playing better, I doubt that she would not come just because of her face." Eiji sang out while bouncing a tennis ball.

"Maybe she's shy." Taka-san jogged over, and after hearing what Eiji said, put in, his face flushing. "Girls are very sensitive about their looks." He added in a murmur.

"Nonsense." Kaidoh scoffed. "Not Kisara."

"You're just an old grouch because I beat you, Mamushi." Momo came over and teased. Kaidoh sent him a look that could kill and hissed. Momo narrowed his eyes and growled right back. they were eye to eye when Oishi broke them up.

"Cut it out guys." He sighed. "Well, nothing we could do. Shall we take off then, Tezuka?"

"Yes." Tezuka was looking at a portfolio. "No practice tomorrow, rest up for the matches on Monday." The group scattered.

"Yes, a free day, a free day!" Eiji whistled as he began walking toward the main street.

"Eiji!" A voice shouted behind him. The redhead turned around and grinned.

"Oishi!" His friend caught up to him and tried to catch his breath. Eiji tried to help but not succeeding by hitting his friend on his back.

"Hey," the vice-president said once he caught his breath. "I'm going by the Echizen residence, do you want to come along?"

"Echizen? Oh, you want to see if Kisara is all right? Sure." He shrugged. "Why not?" Then he winked. "I don't even know where that kid lives, I probably should, huh?"

"Yeah." They walked in silence to the address written on the paper scribbled by Tezuka at the last minute.

"I think this is it." Oishi commented as he saw the large "Echizen" forged on a piece of silver metal. They walked into the large courtyard and stopped at the door. He rang the bell, and Eiji hummed a tuneless tune. Nobody answered the door.

"Funny…" Oishi muttered as he rang the bell again. Still no one. He tried the knob. "Hey…it's unlocked!" He frowned, usually, unlocked door mean something bad. Eiji stopped his humming and grabbed Oishi's elbow.

"Oishi," he warned, now serious. "We really shouldn't."

"I know." But a sixth sense told Oishi that something was wrong. The house seemed abandoned and there was not a sign of life all around the Echizen property. He mentally battled between being respectful, or being cautious. Then he remembered Kisara and the cautious side won. He quietly turned the doorknob.

"Oishi!" Eiji hissed in a loud whisper as he looked around nervously. He pulled at his friend more anxiously. "Come on, let's go. There's no one home."

"Just one peek, Eiji." Oishi said firmly, trying to reason with companion. "We won't touch anything. If no one's home, then we'll come back another day and apologize for going into the house. If someone's home, we'll just confess right now."

"They'll think we're high school delinquents…or thieves!" Eiji moaned, but Oishi knew he had won the argument. The two boys tiptoed into the house, looked around, and seeing no one, shrugged. Eiji silently pointed at the stairs and mouthed,

"Upstairs?" Oishi nodded and they sneaked upstairs. The two looked back and forth on the long hallway.

"Which way?" They asked as the same time. After a few gestures and a few rolling eyes, the Golden Pair decided the spilt up. Eiji went right, and Oishi went left. Taking their time and respecting the household the best they could, they peeked into the rooms one by one.

Eiji looked from room to room, and sighed. They're not going to find anything. Oishi was just too guilty-ridden. Finally, he reached a room with a sigh that said "Ryoma Echizen." Pausing for a moment, then smirking, Eiji opened the door and looked it. It would be interesting to see exactly how much of a genius Ryoma Echizen really was. He was expecting to see a bunch of trophies in a messy room full of tennis posters, but what he did see caused him to call out urgently to Oishi, forgetting to be quiet.

"Hey, Oishi, come here. She's over here!"

Oishi came in and they stared at the curled-up ball under the blanket. The form was trembling, as if she couldn't get warm, and occasionally, they could hear a low whimper of discomfort coming from under. Bookbags and racket cases were dropped as they hurried over, unsure of what to do.

"Oi, Oishi," Eiji hovered around, his hands above the blanket, uncertain of what to do. His brows were furrowed up in concentration, as he looked toward his friend for further instructions. "What should we do?"

"Well," Oishi sounded as blank and worried as he looked. "We should probably have a look, if she's shaking like this, it can't be good. And I don't see anyone else around…" His green eyes were very troubled as he leaned down and murmured, "Let's have a look-see…c'mon…"

He gently lifted the covers and the first thing he saw was a mass of hair. Rich dark chocolate brown had spilled everywhere and among the cloud, Oishi saw Kisara's face. He lightly laid a cool hand on the little girl's forehead and drew back in horror at the feverish burning of her temperature. Not only that, but he also noticed that she was struggling for every uneven breath. And when she breathe, a little wheezing sound with come along with the shallow breath.

"Gracious!" Eiji was exclaiming beside him. "What cold hands!" He instinctively began rubbing them, hoping to bring back some warmth and blood circulation.

"Eiji," Oishi straightened up. "This is serious." He moved briskly toward the washroom he had seen down the hall, all the while talking to Eiji. "Call Tezuka and Fuji, tell them that Kisara is very ill. She has a fever and probably something more serious. And tell them that there is no one here to watch over here at the Echizen resident. They'll know what to do."

"I'll call them right now." With that, Eiji dashed off in search for the phone, glad to have something useful to do.

"And meanwhile, I'll try to bring down her temperature." He called as Eiji disappeared down the stairs.

When Eiji returned, he saw that his friend was stooped over little pinched white face tenderly, one hand grasping hers and the other dabbing her forehead with his handkerchief and laying another cool towel on her forehead. He was murmuring something to Kisara that Eiji couldn't hear, but Eiji could tell that his voice was soothing and gentle. His soft-spoken, gentle voice obviously calmed the younger girl as the tired lines of her face relaxed and she began to breathe more evenly.

"I called Tezuka and Fuji," he finally said, crossing the room. "They both said they'd be here shortly." The frown had yet to seize on his brow. "Hey," he said suddenly, his voice quiet. "Is she going to be okay?"

Oishi stood up and looked at his friend. "I'm sure she will be." He reassured. "With all of us together, we're sure to figure something out." Eiji sighed.

"I sure hope so." He looked over at the girl and gently brushed back a silky lock of her hair. "I've grown fond of her."

"Yes," Oishi managed a small smile. "So have I."

By the time Tezuka and Fuji got to the Echizen's residence, Oishi and Eiji had developed a smooth routine of changing the washcloths for cooler ones. The acrobatic tennis player had soothed her uncomfort and hummed her to sleep as cozily as any woman.

"How is she?" Tezuka set down a tote that he and Fuji had brought with them. He took off his jacket and walked toward Kisara. His authoritative manner immediately calmed the atmosphere of the room.

"Not very well." Oishi answered shortly, shaking his head, his eyes never leaving Kisara's face. Her face was burning and flaming on the surface, but the others could see how pale it was underneath. Eiji was sitting at the side of her bed, replacing a new cloth on Kisara's hot forehead. Every time she breathes, a little wheezing sound still accompanies it. Her face was flushed and when she coughed, she coughs so hard that it could knock a person's breath out for good.

"Hot…" They could hear her mumbling in her unconscious state. "Hot…Ryoma-kun…" Eiji moved away and Tezuka took his place.

"Shhh…" He brushed back Kisara's hair and felt her forehead. "She _is_ hot." For the first time, a troubled look took over his features. "Fuji?"

Fuji willingly took the seat that Tezuka had just stood up from. He had to say, even though Eiji was a casual and easygoing guy, he was attending to his duty faithfully. For the past half an hour, he had changed a cold wash cloth every two minutes minutes, nonstop. Though the little patient did not wake and showed no sign of consciousness as he held a cool towel against her forehead, the lines of pain smoothed themselves away and left her face quiet and peaceful. Fuji sat down, looking solemnly at the feverish figure. They would find a way to cure her.

"Where did I put the thermometer?" Tezuka was muttering to himself as he rummaged through the tote.

"Maybe," a voice said helpfully by the doorway. Oishi and Eiji turned, and found Inui standing against the doorframe. "A dose of my special juice would help?" He sounded hopeful.

"If it doesn't kill her first." Oishi was exasperated. "What are you doing here? How did you know Kisara was sick?"

"Oh…" Inui pushed his glasses up and pointed to Fuji. "I met Fuji on the way and he told me that she was in a bad shape." He walked closer to the bed peeked down at her. "However, her cheek doesn't seem to be any worse."

"It was already bad enough!" Eiji pointed out haughtily. "How much worse could it get?"

"She could have shattered her cheekbone, for one." Inui replied chillingly.

"That's enough." Tezuka gave them a look before turning back to the thermometer in his hand. "It's a high fever. 106˚. She should be delirious."

"What are we going to do?" Oishi pressed worriedly. Fuji lay a hand on the vice-president's shoulders.

"We'll bring down her fever first. Then, we'll see."

"Right—oi?" Eiji's ears perked up as he heard something outside. He poked a head out the window and saw Taka-san coming up the path with a package in his hand. He was whistling and doing a little jig while he walked. Eiji sweatdropped unwillingly.

"Hey, Taka-san!" He hollered down, waving as his friend looked up, a bewildered expression on his face. "Whacha doing? What's in your hands?"

"Eiji?!" Taka-san shouted back. "What are you doing here? Where's Kisara?"

"She's very sick!! She's—" Eiji didn't finish as Oishi yanked him back and hissed, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shush! Tell him when he comes up, don't yell in here. Kisara's already bad enough as she is. We don't need to make her deaf, too!"

"Hey, guys!" Taka-san was gasped for breath as he appeared by the door. Apparently, he had ran up the stairs. "What's up? What's going on here?"

"Oishi and Eiji decided the check on Kisara when she didn't show up for practice and found that she was down with a cold and a fever." Fuji explained, standing up. He smiled a small smile. "She'll be okay."

"She's really pale." Inui frowned. "And she looks like she hadn't eaten in days. Eiji," he suddenly said. "Go check the refrigerator. See if there's anything she could eat if she wakes up. She should probably have something to eat as soon as she's conscious."

"Okay." Eiji headed for downstairs.

"I'll go with you." Taka-san volunteered. "I brought over a plate of sushi," they heard him tell Eiji. "Maybe we can find something else to go with that."

"Hot…I'm hot…" Kisara was tossing and turning on the bed. Tezuka covered her hand with his own and talked in a calm, composed voice until Kisara had dropped back to a restless, feverish slumber. Even though he wasn't showing it, the captain of the tennis team was growing anxious at the feverish color that burned on the girl's cheeks. Fuji alone saw how distressed Tezuka was. He followed as Tezuka walked out the door of Arielle's room, closing it quietly behind him.

"What are we going to do, Tezuka?" Fuji ventured to ask. Tezuka let out a deep breath.

"Fuji, I really don't know. We'll have to do the best we can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

Why is it so hot? And why do I have a headache? Kisara's mind was a blur as she tried to clear it. _Where's Ryoma-kun? Why am I so tired…?_ Questions filled her mind and before she fell back into the bliss of darkness, one last question floated through her thoughts.

__

Why are there so many voices around me…?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No food." Taka-san reported as he and Eiji bounced back up the stairs.

"Nothing?" Tezuka frowned.

"Nope." Eiji spoke up. "All there is in the refrigerator is a carton of milk…and a plate of Taka-san's sushi."

"The cupboards, cabinets…anything?"

"Nothing."

"How strange." Fuji looked just a puzzled as Tezuka. "What has she been eating the whole week? You would have thought if the Echizen family knew she was coming, they would have stocked up the house…"

"Maybe—" Taka-san was just about to say, but he was interrupted by loud, angry voices arguing from outside.

"I told you, Mamushi! I was here before you. I have already made plans!" Momo's voice could be heard.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are?" Kaidoh hissed back. "You're just going to make her worse, playing her with your skills. Why don't you just leave the work to me?! She doesn't need anyone to mess her up right now."

"Me?!" Momo snapped right back.

"Quiet down out there!" They both looked up to see Tezuka, his lips set firmly and his face unpleased.

"Tezuka?" They both said in unison. They looked at each other dumbfounded, then turned back to Tezuka.

"Yes, we're all here." Fuji stuck his head out as Tezuka pulled himself in. "We were wondering when you two were going to show up."

"What's wrong? A party that no one told me about?" Momo, still in a bad mood, grumbled.

"Quite the contrary. Kisara is not in a very good shape right now. We brought finally brought her fever down, but she's still unconscious."

"Fever?" Momo gasped. And at the same time, Kaidoh's eyes widened, "Unconscious?"

"Just come on up, guys," Inui's voice came from the door. He held the door open as they entered. Kaidoh and Momo's jaws dropped open as they saw the whole tennis team lounging around the house. "And join the group."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness around her gradually lifted to a soft light as Kisara slowly regained consciousness.

__

Foggy… where am I? The scent…I'm back in Ryoma-kun's room. I remember now… I must have fallen asleep. So tired… Am I sick? No…just weak. So weak I can't even open my eyes… It's so warm in the blankets. Hmmm? The sound of flipping papers…? And steady breathing…?

Kisara's eyelashes fluttered open and she turned her head slightly, curious to see who was around her. The room was dim, due to her shades being pulled down. And the silhouette against the window, she saw, was Tezuka. He was deeply absorbed in the textbook he held in his hands as he sat by her bed.

"Tezuka-sama?" She spoke very softly in a wondering voice as she sat up. Or tried to. A wave of dizziness caused her to flop back into the bed. Tezuka turned toward her, and stared. Then his face broke into a smile as he reached toward her forehead.

"So you're finally awake, hmm?" He placed a hand on her forehead and his smile grew broader. "Well, your fever is gone. How are you feeling?" His voice was warm.

"Dizzy…" She mumbled, peeking from above the blanket. Eiji popped up right beside her bed.

"Welcome back, Kisara-chan!" He crowed. "You're finally back!"

"You gave us quite a scare." Inui's face came into view.

"Who knows how to cook?" Oishi's voice was heard.

"Not me." Kaidoh's voice was dry.

"Oi, Eiji knows how to cook." Momo said gleefully. "Make him cook." Eiji make a face.

"What?! All I know how to cook are eggs."

"It doesn't matter. She just needs to eat something." Fuji told him, before sending him down to the kitchen.

"Kisara-chan, how are you feeling?" Taka-san asked as everyone crowed around the bed, looking more please at the great job they did of taking care of her. It was like a successful victory to them, finally conquering in her battle with the cold.

"Weird." Was the only word she could use.

"I told you to get warm as soon as you get home," Tezuka began in a paternal, no-nonsense tone as he shook the thermometer and motioned her to open her mouth. "Say ah." She opened it obediently and he placed the thermometer under her tongue and checked his watch. "Normal." He announced and sighs were heard around the room.

"Was I sick?" Kisara asked timidly as she looked around with confused eyes.

"Yes, you were very sick." Inui pushed his glasses up and jotted something down in his notebook. "But thanks to us, you're fine now."

"You guys?" Her mind refused to comprehend what was said to her. "What time is it?"

"It's five in the afternoon." Momo checked the time.

"Friday?"

"Saturday. You've left us for exactly twenty-four hours."

"Saturday…" Kisara thought for a minute, then all of a sudden gasped and sat up straight in bed, startling a few of the boys as they scrambled off her bed. "I missed practice this morning!" She moaned. "And Monday is the finals!"

"You'll be fine." Fuji's smile was soothing and compassionate. "All you need to do now is rest. Leave everything else to us."

"Yes." Tezuka, with much more gentleness then he looked, pushed her back down into bed and covered her securely with the comforter. "Rest now. We'll take care of everything. Just rest."

Rest… Kisara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They cared for her, they all cared. For the first time since Ryoma-kun had left, Kisara felt loved and cared for. With them around, she felt safe. And with the whole tennis team crammed up in the room, Kisara fell back into the relaxing, deep darkness.


	9. Day VIII: Fuji Syusuke

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART:DAY VIII—FUJI SYUSUKE

"Should you be practicing this hard, Kisara-chan?" Taka-san inquired worriedly as Kisara and Eiji walked back from the Echizen tennis court. Unlike usual, Kisara was breathing hard. However, she insisted,

"I have to practice. The final is tomorrow. Even though I'm not playing, I need to be ready."

"You should be resting." Oishi cocked his head doubtfully. "You shouldn't be worrying about the game." Fuji, who was sitting by the side of the court and watching, said nothing. But after two hours of intense practice and Eiji and Oishi was leaving, he stayed back and followed Kisara into the house.

"Kisara-chan," he began, but concentrated in her own thought, Kisara failed to hear him.

"Agility and elegance…" She was muttering to herself. "Always jump before the ball is in hitting range… Never forget to twist ninety degree."

"Kisara." Fuji reached out and took her hand. Kisara whirled around, surprise.

"Fuji-kun!" She blinked. "I thought you went home with the others." Fuji tilted his head and smiled.

"You're pale, Kisara." He commented randomly. Kisara blushed and ducked her head.

"But I'm feeling fine." She persisted. Fuji studied her with a thoughtful expression. His fingers rubbed his chin and a frown twitched on his eyebrows. Then, with no warning at all, a grin lit up his whole face.

"I know, come home with me!" He looked very pleased with himself. "My mother's cooking will fix you right back to healthy."

"B-but I can't!" Kisara stuttered. "I-I—" She stopped talking when Fuji pursed his lips and stuck his face right into hers. Fuji was always a nice guy, but he could be really scary and dangerous when he needs to be.

"You…?" His face relaxed and the smile once again took over his features.

"I-I guess I could…there is nothing to eat at the house…" Kisara agreed weakly. Part of the reason she agreed was that Fuji looked scary enough to frighten any small child, and the other part is the fact that she _had_ no food in the house.

"Good." Fuji nodded approvingly. "Are you ready to leave now? Or would you like to change?"

"Well…I suppose we could leave now." Kisara looked down at her white tennis skirt and shirt, the same thing she'd been wearing for days now, and shook her head sadly. She would love to change, but she doesn't have anything else to change into. She sighed wistfully, then took Fuji's outstretched hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother!" Kisara walked nervously behind Fuji as they opened the door to his house. "I'm home!" He turned back and saw Kisara. He smiled, as if knowing how tense she was in an unfamiliar surrounding.

"Fuji, you're home?" A male voice asked as a boy appeared in the hallway. His hair was a shade of cinnamon and instantly, Kisara detected the connection between the two.

"Yuuta!" She also noticed how Fuji's expression immediately lit up like sunshine. "What are you doing home?" Fuji's voice was friendly and cordial, but his brother only lifted his chin haughtily.

"Heh, Fuji, don't get so arrogant just because you live at home everyday. This is still part my home, you know. And also, you can—" That's when he noticed Fuji's guest. One eyebrow flew up.

"What's this, Fuji. You brought home a child?"

"She's in second year, Yuuta." Fuji ignored the wary look of his brother and nudged Kisara forward. "Kisara, this is my younger brother, Yuuta. Yuuta, this is Ryoma Echizen's replacement for tomorrow's final. She's a regular at the moment, which means she's just as good as you and I in tennis."

"A regular?"

"Yes," Fuji set down his bookbag and took of his uniform jacket. "I brought her home for dinner."

"Dinner?" Yuuta's head snapped down. His eyes startled. "But I brought someone home for dinner also!" The older of the two brothers looked confused.

"Who—"

"Hey, Yuuta," A third male voice came down the hallway from a boy with raven black hair. "Your sister asked me to come and ask you where you put the—" He stopped when he saw Fuji.

"You!" He cried, pointing at the tennis prodigy, who, on the other hand, had no idea who he was looking at. Kisara could tell that Fuji was trying hard to remember who he was talking to, but in the end, the same blank look resumed in his expression.

"I'm terribly sorry. You are…?" The raven-haired guy gritted his teeth, almost looking as if this conversation had happened before.

"Mizuki…from St. Rudolph's tennis team…"

"Oh, you're that guy!" Fuji smiled and looked happy with himself.

"Yes, I'm 'that guy'." Mizuki looked ready to strangle Yuuta's brother. He quickly turned back to Yuuta. "Anyway, Yuuta, your sister wanted to know where you put the blueberries for the pie she was going to make."

"Wha—? I put it on ice." Yuuta looked back. "We're almost ready to eat."

"Come on, Kisara." Fuji looked behind him and for the first time, Mizuki saw the child behind Fuji.

"Ah…" He looked around Fuji. "And who is this _adorable_ creature?" His eyes widened and Kisara swore she saw stars in his eyes. She stepped from behind Fuji shyly and bowed.

"Hi. I'm Kisara and I'm filling for Ryoma-kun while his muscle is healing." Mizuki gasped.

"Charming. I'm charmed, I tell you, charmed!" He gave a heavenly sigh and fixed Fuji with a cold glare. "Wherever did you find such a sweet, precious child, a guy like you?"

"Child?" Fuji repeated mildly. "She's no child, I assure you. Perhaps she may look like one, but she's wise beyond her age. _And_ she plays wonderful tennis."

Mizuki scowled. "Too much of a darling for you, Fuji." With that, he stomped off, after ruffling Kisara's hair.

Kisara and Fuji both stared at the back of the leaving boy, then simultaneously looked at each other, before turning back to Mizuki.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Fuji finally smiled. He tapped her nose lightly. "We're here to make sure you eat right before the finals."

"Fuji…are you home?" They walked into the kitchen and saw two women busily preparing for a meal. One was busily stirring from a bubbling pot. The other was preparing a pie. The younger woman looked up. Kisara caught her breath as she found herself facing the most beautiful woman. Her eyes were soft and warm, her lips in a generous smile. Her long, wavy hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Yes, sister." Fuji walked over and peeked over her shoulders. "Blueberry pie? Oh, I brought someone home for dinner." He directed over to Kisara. The other woman looked up from stirring.

"Why, Fuji, wherever did you find her? She looks so young!" She smiled warmly and Kisara could see the resemblance between her and Fuji's sister.

"Nah…she's a killer player, mother." Fuji went over to the fruit basket and picked out an apple. He took a bite. "Give her some of your love, mom, she's been sick and our tournament is tomorrow. She's been living alone by herself."

"Oh, poor child." Mrs. Fuji wiped her hand on her apron and walked over to Kisara. "Come here, dear." Fuji's sister also put down the rolling pin where she was rolling the piecrust.

"She's so cute, Fuji." Her eyes lit up as she patted Kisara's head.

"Heh, I knew you would like her, sister." Fuji gave her one of his rare grins. "Sometimes, I wonder if you get tired of having only brothers around."

"You know I'll never get tired of you, Fuji." She smiled and looked over at Yuuta. "And you too, Yuuta, even though you don't live at home. Don't worry, Kisara, a good meal's all you need to put you right back to normal."

"We're ready to eat, Fuji." Mrs. Fuji looked over at all the boys. "Have you boys washed your hands?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Um…Fuji-kun," Kisara grabbed the older boy's sleeves before he sat down. "I need to get home earlier today. There's something I've got to do before the finals tomorrow."

"It's okay, Kisara," Fuji's sister smiled down at her as she sat a plate of hot food in front of the younger girl. "I'll drive you home after we're done with dessert."

"It's important?" Fuji whispered back. Kisara looked down and fingered her tennis outfit, then looked back and smiled.

"Yes. Very important."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm…let's see." Kisara rummaged through Ryoma's closet. She stopped for a moment and looked at the shirt she held in her hand. Her eyes grew velvety and teary all of a sudden. _Is this love…?_ She wondered to herself as she buried her nose in the soft fabric of the shirt, and took a deep breath of Ryoma's scent. _What is this feeling…? This feeling…that I've never felt before… I wonder if all girls experience this sort of sadness when they're in love… It feels like stars are falling in my chest._

I…

…I'm in love…

I knew that from the beginning, but how could I fall in love with Ryoma-kun…? We're from two different worlds, and now I know I can never fit into his.

"It matters not now." She said aloud. "I have things I need to do." She shuffled through the clothes once again and brought out Ryoma's Seigaku Tennis Club uniform. She studied them.

"A little altering necessary, but it would work."

Kisara she stared out the window into the night sky, scattered with thousands of diamond-like stars.

__

This is for you, Ryoma-kun…


	10. Day IX: Tezuka Kunimitsu

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY IX—TEZUKA KUNIMITSU

"Is everyone here?" Tezuka looked around the group. He was silent for a moment, then asked in a quiet voice. "Where is Kisara?"

"S-she's not here, yet." Oishi winced. "I went to her house to pick her up, but she wasn't there."

"We have only fifteen minutes before we'll be disqualified." Momo said anxiously. "Where is she?!"

"Fuji, did you take her home late last night?" Eiji turned toward the other boy. "Maybe she's still in bed."

"No. My sister and I took her home as soon as we were done with dinner." Fuji explained. "She said she had something important to do. Maybe she's—" He rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Taka-san gasped and caught Kaidoh's eyes. "On a date?!" They finished simultaneously. Inui looked up.

"Date?" A gleam flashed in his eyes.

A strangled sound came from Momo. "B-but, she's so young!" He protested. His mind immediately went to Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji. "Those corrupters." He growled under his voice, cracking his knuckles. "Just wait till we get on court.

"This is terrible!!!" Eiji wailed. "Our baby is all grown up…and breaking guys' hearts!"

"Which pervert would date someone so young?!" Kaidoh was enraged, his fists clutched tightly by his side. Fuji sweatdropped at the reactions of his mumbling teammates.

"Actually, I was going to say maybe she's ill again."

A feminine exclamation caught all the guys' attention as they turned toward the south court. There she was, her long silky hair flying behind her and the bells at her throat tinkled with a gesture of her head.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" She apologized as she panted for air. "I walked here and I got lost on the way. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kisara-chan." Eiji pardoned, giving her a forgiving wink. "You made it after all." Then he paused, and an unidentified look shadowed his expression. "What are you wearing?" Everyone looked back.

"I-I, uh…" Kisara played with a strand of her hair murmured demurely. "…T-this is Ryoma-kun's. I-I fixed it so I would look like part of the team and not embarrass his school." She shuffled her toes. "D-does it look very terrible?"

The boys look over her silently. Even though Ryoma is a small, the sleeves of his shirt still came down past Kisara's elbows. The shorts that had came above his knees were well below Kisara's knees. She was so small and fragile in the large clothing that she almost disappeared in it. She definitely looked different than when she was wearing her white tennis skirt and white cotton shirt. Along with the neckline of the shirt being too large, it was disevlished during her run, causing it to droop below one shoulder. To the rest of her teammates, she looked so…

"Cute!!!" Eiji cooed, dropping his racket and hurrying over, pulling Kisara into a hug.

"You're really part of the team now!" Oishi approved. Taka-san grinned and Momo gave a thumb-up sign. She smiled shyly.

"Even though I'm not playing today, I'll be cheering you guys on."

"We really need to report in now, or we won't be playing at all." Tezuka turned away and walked toward the register table.

"Seigaku Tennis Club. The two doubles will be Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru as well as Eiji Kikumaru and Oishi Syuichiroh. The three singles are to be Kawamura Takashi, Fuji Syusuke, and myself."

As the guy recorded the names and games, the guys could hear the little voice giving herself a pep talk while still in distress as Kisara whipped out a white handkerchief and quickly pulled her glossy hair into a high ponytail. In her haste, delicate tendrils escaped and framed around her deep blue eyes.

"Know your opponent…" She muttered. "Relax the muscle, but do not lose focus…stand with heels planted firmly on the ground…" While she was busily pulling her hair back, the bottle of milk from between her fingers slipped and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Kaidoh's quickness.

"Here." He handed it back to her.

"Thank you." Her voice was breathless and Kaidoh saw that her body was trembling with excitement.

"Hey." He said quietly, hesitating before laying a hand on her shoulders. "Relax your muscles… Don't worry. Calm yourself before the game."

She nodded mutely, clutching to her bottle of milk. She tried to do as Kaidoh said throughout the first three games. They won against Yamabuki easily, with Fuji, Tezuka, and the Golden Pair 6-0. But as their final game came closer, she quickly grew apprehensive again. Something is going to go wrong, she could sense it in the air.

"Yo! Seigaku! Kisara-chan!" A voice called just as the last two schools walked off the court. Kisara looked back, blinking, and saw Shinji and Kamio waving from behind the benches. Kamio ran over.

"Hey, Kisara-chan." He said shyly.

"Hey, Kamio." She looked over. "Shinji."

"What are you guys doing here?!" Momo bellowed as he came up to Kisara protectively.

"The same thing you guys are doing." Shinji's voice was still emotionless and monotonous. "We just won against Hyotei. We thought we'd watch your tournament with St. Rudolph before our next game."

"Kisara-chan, what happened to your fingers?!" The other boy exclaimed loudly. He grabbed her hands just as she tried to hide them behind her back.

"Hey, keep your hands off our player—" Kaidoh was coming toward them, but Kamio ignored him and stared at the small white hands, the fingertips wrapped with bandages, in his hands. He, then, let out a hiss, and dragged Kisara over to where the whole Seigaku team was sitting. They looked up expectantly as he stomped in front of them.

"Is this what you let your teammates do to themselves?!" He demanded as he stuck Kisara's hands out for everyone to examine. "What kind of friends and teammates are you guys?"

"Kamio Akira!" Kisara tried to draw her hands away with all her might, but her team has already gotten a good look.

"Those are the hands of a tennis player." Kamio's voice nearly cracked. "What did you guys do to it?"

"Now, wait a minute, Kamio." Eiji blinked and jumped up. "We have no idea what happened. We never even knew she was hurt until now."

"What happened, Kisara?" Tezuka 's voice was quiet. Kisara stared down at her hands.

"Let me see it, Kisara-chan." Oishi held out a hand. "It is serious?"

"If it's serious," Taka-san put in. "You shouldn't probably do anything harsh for several days."

"Maybe a glass of my vegetable juice would make it feel better." Inui remarked in a wise voice as he pushed his glasses up.

"What is it?" Momo hovered behind Kisara. "What happened anyway? Did you burn your fingers? Or did you cut yourself by accident?"

"It is nothing!" Kisara finally cried, throwing her arm out and backing away from the group. "I just pricked myself numerous times with the needle when I was altering Ryoma-kun's clothes yesterday. It doesn't bother me! I have lived for this day. This won't stop me, besides, I'm not even playing!"

"But, I've heard that needle punctures, though harmless, are extremely painful." Shinji's eyes never left her fingertips. "If you do get to play today, your grip of your racket wouldn't be as good."

Kisara's eyes flashed and twitched. Her pink lips pursed into a thin line. Her mouth opened, then closed. The boys watched quietly as she opened the bottle of milk with shaky hands, and slowly drank the whole bottle. She wiped her mouth when she was done.

"Mmm…that was yummy!" She exclaimed happily, her moods shifting once again. She chucked the bottle in a garbage can. "I'm going to get another bottle, I'll be right back."

"W-wait a minute, Kisara-chan…" Momo halted. "The game—" The icy blue look that Kisara sent him made him stop immediately.

"I'm going to go get another bottle of milk… do you want to stop me?" Kisara was a sweet-souled girl, but also like any girl, she could still inject some venom into innocent italics when occasion required.

"Um…no." Momo stammered. "Be back soon." Kisara gave him an innocent sweet smile.

"Thank you, Momo-chan." She waved. "I'll be back soon, guys!"

After she was gone, Eiji let out his breath. "Was that just me, guys, or did the air just grew colder?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisara walked through the trees and past crowds of people until she found a milk machine. Pressing a button, she retrieved her glass bottle of milk.

_Calm down… you're not even playing, why are you so nervous? Something's going to go wrong. _A little voice said in her head. She walked back through the crowds and toward the Seigaku court, where Momo and Kaidoh were starting the first game against St. Rudolph. But then she changed her mind, and instead of walked toward her teammates, she trooped onto the grass and sat down under a tree. _Relax…relax… nothing's going to go wrong, Tezuka-sama is not going to let anything happen. The game has already started, and I'm not even playing. So everything will be fine._ She took a deep breath and settled down deep into the soft grass.

_Relax…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Go, Kaidoh! Go Momo!!" Oishi yelled as St. Rudolph led 5-4. "Don't give up!"

"Game point, St. Rudolph!" The referee announced.

Though Momo and Kaidoh fought their best, they lost their first match to St. Rudolph. But Eiji and Oishi, the "Golden Pair," won it back easy by winning the second doubles 6-1.

Eiji bounced back into the bench and immediately preoccupied himself in a victory dance. "Victory! Victory!" He crowed. He grabbed Momo's hands. "Come on, Momo-chan, let's do a victory dance!" Momo jumped up and jerked Taka-san up along.

"You heard him, Taka-san!"

Unfortunately, their victory dance ended up in tragedy. Sadly, during their promenade, they had somehow upset the row of tennis rackets lined up behind them. As the domino effect clattered behind them, the boys sitting on the bench could only watch helplessly as a whole array of heavy rackets attacked the one person sitting at the end of the bench. When the boys' brains finally comprehended to what was happening, it was too late.

_"Tezuka, watch out!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…And whispered…in the sound…of silence…" Kisara sang softly to herself as she watched the clouds move with lazy blue eyes. Her muscles had finally relaxed and she sat up slowly. The girl let out an inaudible sigh. It's about time she go back and cheer Ryoma-kun's school on. She wasn't here just to sit and sing to herself. But just as she stood up and dusted herself off, her sensitive ears heard the shouts of her name. She cocked her head.

"Kisaraaaa!!! Kisara-chan, where are you?!" Without a mistake, it sounded like Oishi. She jumped from her hiding place and hurried out.

"Oishi-kun, Fuji-kun, I'm over here!" She waved she met the boys halfway. "What's wrong?" Her heart thudded with dread. She nearly fainted as she heard Inui's words.

"Tezuka's hurt."

"But how?! He was fine when we were playing against Yamabuki!" Oishi finally caught his breath.

"The row of rackets collapsed on Tezuka." Kisara's palm went to her lips. "And it would have been alright," Oishi continued. "Except that they fell upon Tezuka's left arm…"

"Oh, no…" She wavered, saying in a soft voice. "How is he going to play now?" Fuji took hold of her shoulders firmly and gave her a little shook.

"He can't, Kisara. He can't play. It's all up to you."

For a moment, Kisara swore she saw black. "B-but—I can't!" She blurted. "I'm not skill enough. I can't even win a game, not to mention it's a championship game…_and_ the first single!!"

"It doesn't matter." Inui replied. "You need to fill him in, or we'll have to forfeit the whole match. It would be a 2-2, there isn't anyone else to fill in with the rematch anyway."

"Come on," Oishi urged. "Taka-san's playing the third single against St. Rudolph right now, Tezuka wanted to talk to you."

"B-but—!" The three boys ignored her protest and dragged her toward their court. They propped her down as they neared the team. Kisara could feel the tension and pressure in the air about the Seigaku people. She cautiously shuffled toward Tezuka.

"Tezuka-sama…" She whispered, not meeting his eyes. Tezuka looked up, and she could detect the lines of pain that he was trying so hard to hide. Her eyes dropped down to the icepack he held on his left arm.

"Kisara, look at me." She raised her blue eyes up and met his eyes. His expression was dead serious. "I cannot play, Kisara. You'll have to take my place." His stern voice was firm.

"B-but, how can I, Tezuka-sama?" Kisara's lower lip trembled and she felt tears beginning to build up under her lashes. "I can't play. I am nowhere near good. I can't win."

"You don't need to win, Kisara. Right now, this isn't about winning. This is about going up there and represent your team and your school. To prove to yourself that you are part of the team. Teammates depend on each other. I depend on all of you as much as you depend on me. Because we're a team. If we don't need or depend on each other, then this isn't a team. I know you _think_ you're not ready for this, especially to fill in my place, but we've been preparing you for this. Your team needs you, and I believe you could do it."

Kisara was mute. Tezuka watched her silently.

"I know I've been strict with you, Kisara." He said again, in a lower, softly voice. "That's because I believe you have the potential for this very moment. If I didn't think you could do it at all, I wouldn't bother expecting so much from you." He was quiet for another moment. "If you can't do this for us, Kisara. Do it for Echizen Ryoma. Isn't he the reason of why you came here in the first place?"

_Ryoma-kun… _Kisara thought through her hazy mind. _Tezuka-sama is right. The reason I'm here in the first place was because I wanted to help his school win. To be known by everyone in Japan that it's his tennis team that won the final in the Tokyo National Championships. But now…_

She looked around herself. She saw the hope in the eyes of all her teammates. They accepted her the first moment she showed up. To them, she _is_ a member of the Seigaku tennis club._ …I'm no longer only playing for Ryoma-kun, but for everyone here. Tezuka-sama, Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun, Kaidoh-kun, Momo-chan, Taka-san, Inui-kun… I'm playing for all of them now. Because I'm part of their team._

"I'll do it." Tezuka heard her say. She looked up, and he was taken back at the determination that blazed in her eyes. Her dark eyes were on fire, a fire of determination and courage. "I may not win, but I'll give it all I've got. I'll play with everything you and everyone else have taught me." Her voice was earnest.

"That's all we can ask." Tezuka nodded satisfactorily and the group saw that he was very please. They watched speechlessly as the captain of the tennis team gently lifted a hand and brushed against the line of her face with a feathery touch. "I'm proud of you, Kisara. Very proud."

"So…who am I up against?" Now that she had given her gallant speech, the child in Kisara was still just a bit intimidated. Fuji studied the piece of paper in his hands.

"You're up against Mizuki." He announced, then cocked his head. "That name sounds familiar."

"That guy that I met at your house last night?" The girl was horrified and her complexion paled to the shade of moonlight. "H-he's really good, isn't he?" She swallowed hard and turned around, looking for something. Then she remembered that she left it back by the tree when she heard Oishi calling her.

"I left my milk by the tree. I-I have to go get it really fast." Taka-san saw how unsteady her spirit was and at once offered to go find it. He came back with it and Kisara gratefully took a long drink. When she was done, her spirits were renewed.

"Okay, I'm up as soon as Fuji's done, right?"

"Yes." Momo nodded.

"I lost my match," Taka-san said shamefully. "But if Fuji wins against Yuuta, then we're even. And the game point would depend on you." Kisara shuddered at the last part of the sentence.

"I'm going to win." She said firmly aloud. Then, in a smaller, much small voice, she added in a whimper, "I'm gonna die…"

"Now, Kisara," said Eiji, in a soft and persuasive voice, trying to soothe her. "You know you're not going to die." He winked and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I won't let you die."

"You can do it, Kisara." Kaidoh sat down beside her and entwined his fingers together. He looked over at her and Kisara saw that his eyes were not the usual hard and cold look, but had a light in them. "I believe you can." He stiffly turned back to the game, with Fuji leading 5-2.

"Oh, and I never got a chance to tell you." Kaidoh said without looking over. "I do like dog-tails." Kisara caught her breath.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-kun." She whispered.

"The match goes to Seigaku." The referee announced as Fuji came back to the benches. "Final match! First singles, we have Echizen Kisara vs. Mizuki. Players on the court please."

"You're up, Kisara, good luck!" Eiji cheerfully clapped Kisara on the back. He seemed to be the only one unaffected by the change of players, but Oishi, as his closest friend, could tell that he was just as strained as the rest of them. The redhead was just unwilling to pile up more pressure for their youngest teammate.

"Elegance and agility, that's you." Inui whispered by her ear as he sent her out into the court. "That's what you are in my notebook, remember that. You are elegance. You are agility. You are the winner for this match. Repeat that to yourself and _believe in it_!"

Kisara hurried to the court with her knees trembling beneath her, before she heard one of the boys yelling behind her, "Kisara-chan, you forgot your racket!" Then she skidded to a stop and ran back as the whole spectators burst into laughter. As she grabbed Ryoma's red racket from Fuji, they could see that the girl was on the verge of tears.

"Aiya…" Eiji fell back into the bench and sighed. "This is no good, ne…"

"She needs to have some confidence, or she won't make it through the first round." Shinji frowned.

"She needs to believe in herself." Taka-san shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Or she's going to lose for sure."

"She's never had a chance to believe in herself, she's never ever won a game. Not with us." Oishi added, rubbing his chin in a worried fashion.

"Well!" Fuji smiled broadly and clapped his hands, catching the whole teams' attention. "If she can't believe in herself, then we'll have to believe in her in her place." Tezuka nodded, endorsing.

"That's right. She's up there where we can't be with her right now, so all we could do is believe in her for herself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There, on the court, Kisara, dressed in the white and blue Seigaku tennis shirt along with Ryoma's shorts and her tennis shoes, she looked awfully small and defenseless to the boys.

"Ah…you!" Mizuki cried when he saw whom he was up against. "What are you doing up here? I was aiming to play Tezuka!"

"Tezuka hurt himself," Kisara drew herself up as tall as she could and put up a defensive expression. "I'm here to take his place to beat you and your school in this game." Her voice wavered just a little as she said the last few words.

"So cute…" Mizuki cooed, before remembering that he was in the middle of the court. He cleared his throat. "And you say you're going to beat me?"

"T-that's right." Kisara wished with all her might that she looked intimidating.

"Just because I really like you, doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you. I'm determined to win this year's championship." Mizuki warned, his heart sympathizing the younger girl.

"I don't want you to take it easy on me!" He was surprised when she snapped, jerking her chin up to meet his eyes. "I'll beat you!" She said fiercely, her eyes flashing. "And I'll beat you fair and square!"

He gave her a little smile and patted her on her head. "That, we shall see."

"Oh…I'm going to kill him…" Momo jumped up from his seat. "I'm going to rip his heart out!"

"Sit down, Momoshiro." Tezuka ordered without looked over.

"But did you see the way he was looking down upon her? He was daunting her on purpose!"

"_Sit down_, Momoshiro." Momo sat, but didn't cease his grumbling.

"St. Rudolph first serve."

Mizuki served, and everyone could tell that he wasn't holding back. He was determined to end the match quick, with himself as the winner. However, he was in for a big surprise when Kisara, with a complex twist, returned his serve in the most intricate way.

He barely managed to catch it in time and he soon learned that though the "charming child" doesn't look like it, she was a complicated player. She returned in all the manners possible and many caught him by surprise because they were not known. True, they were basic moves and even original, nonetheless, when played in her manners it seemed more than he could take. And he soon noticed that she was quick to pick out his crucial weakness. Her speed was good but it does not make up of the lack of skill. However, her agility promptly justified for her lack of power and ability.

"She's holding her own well." Fuji remarked at the sidelines. "You know, Tezuka," he thoughtfully studied the creature in front of him. "If we should win the Tokyo Nationals, we really should buy Kisara-chan a colorful, cute frock for tonight. That child is too plain. It seems as though she has no other clothes. She's always so…white." Tezuka nodded.

Kisara didn't score much. But she didn't let Mizuki score either. At least not without an uneasy fight. It's almost as if she's challenging him, saying, _"If you want to get the ball past me, you've got to take me down first."_ With more nimbleness than her teammates has ever seen, she returned all of the balls Mizuki hit toward her.

"St. Rudolph, 4-1"

"She needs to score, or we'll never get anywhere. Her endurance isn't that good yet." Oishi looked concerned.

"This game's been going on longer than all of our games put together." Momo frowned, watching the small figure on the court.

Kisara panted hard on the court.

"Serve goes to Seigaku." The referee declared. Kisara clutched the ball tightly in her hand, her eyes were closed and all sounds around her were muted as she focused all she's got on the object in her hand.

The audiences were silent. The players were silent. Everyone was silently waiting, anticipating.

__

This is it, I've got to get him while I have the serves. So far, I've only scored once, and that's because I caught him by surprise— Her breath quickened. _That's it! Surprise. Surprise him! Get this point!_

"This is for you…Ryoma!" With a movement too fast for even Eiji to follow, she gracefully leaped and the ball left her hand as she served it. It disappeared from her side of the court and shot past Mizuki.

"Wha—" He gasped and whirled around.

"It's in!" A whistle blew. "Seigaku, 2-4!"

"Go, Kisara-chan! You can do this!" Eiji chanted.

"Beat St. Rudolph, show them what Seigaku's got!" Momo was yelling at the same time. Soon, the voices of the boys were mingled into a loud uproar.

"Sheesh…" Mizuki rubbed his temples. "And I said you were a charming creature, too. Seems like you're as serious as I am." Kisara narrowed her eyes until they were only slits.

"Are you finally going to take me seriously?" She asked hotly, still breathing hard.

"Seriously?" Mizuki tossed his head and cockily blew her a kiss. "I've been serious the whole time, love."

"Seigaku, serve!" The referee wasn't an impatient man. Kisara tightened her grip on her racket, ignoring the pain coming from her fingers. Funny, the racket seemed heavier than it had been. She slowly raised up the racket and threw the ball. She swung the racket with all her strength, but…

"Deuce!" The people were silent as they watched the ball fall from hitting the net.

"She's lost a lot of stamina." Kamio sat up straighter and looked worried. They held their breaths as she served for a second time.

"Deuce!"

__

No! Kisara discovered that it was harder and harder to breathe and to run for the ball._ Don't give up. You are agility. You are elegance. You are the winner. Try again._

She threw the ball and swung her racket again. _Please go over the net. Please go over the net. _She prayed to herself.

"Deuce! 60-0. St. Rudolph, 5-2."

"Kisara-chan, don't feel down." Eiji bellowed across the stadium. Kisara didn't move. In fact, in the eyes of everyone, she was facing the shocking collision of defeat.

"We're not lost yet!" Seeing her thin shoulders hunching in defeat, Tezuka hastened to call.

"St. Rudolph, serve!" Referee blew her whistle. Mizuki was just about to serve, but seeing Mizuki's situation paused and raised his voice,

"Hey, princess, I'm going to serve!"

There was no respond from Kisara, only the beginning of a slight tremble about her shoulders.

"Kisara-chan!" Oishi called out in a painful voice. "Don't take this too hard. Finish the game. It doesn't matter if you lose. It wouldn't be your fault."

"Yeah," Kamio also agreed. "They won't blame you!" He narrowed his eyes and glared at Kaidoh from the corner. "Or would you?"

"Shut up." Was the cold answer.

"Serve, St. Rudolph!" Referee was getting impatient.

"Don't give up, Kisara-chan. It's not that big of a deal if we lose this match. I lost my match." Taka-san's voice, though soft, could be heard. "Play even if you know you're going to lose, that's courage."

"Never mind," the Seigaku team heard someone from the audience say. "She can't handle the pressure. She's going to lose."

"Maybe we _should_ forfeit, she can't continue. It's too much for her." Momo rubbed his head and sighed. "We're going to lose…"

"And you guys wouldn't have a next year." Shinji folded his arms in a sign of utter defeat. "It's over for you."

All of a suddenly, as if she had abruptly came alive, Kisara's head jerked up. She threw her face toward the Seigaku tennis team. They were shocked to see tears streaming down her face, but her eyes…her eyes burned the most living fire they've ever seen. The orange flames jumped and danced in her midnight blue orbs. Everyone, even the referee, was speechless as her grip tightened on her racket.

Then, as if on sudden impulse, she threw the racket down. The lonely clatter echoed through the whole stadium. She yanked the handkerchief from her hair, allowing it to tumble down wildly past her waist. Then she reached down and untied her white tennis shoes. She pulled them off and tossed them vigorously aside, along with her socks.

"St. Rudolph, serve now or this whole match is forfeited!" The referee blew his whistle shrilly. With no choice, Mizuki served.

__

Let's finish this match, Kisara. He thought grimly._ This is a good match, but it _will_ go to the better man._

The crowd roared as they thought this was the game point. However, it grew deathly quiet as a white figure, as free as the wind now with the accessories gone, her cloud of hair streaming behind her, leaped up with the unbelievable aura of burning flames. As her racket connected with the tennis ball with a loud _CRACK!_ everyone heard a voice cry passionately,

__

"I…will…not…LOSE!!!"

Like a rocket, the tennis ball flew past Mizuki's ear. It landed several inches within "in" the boundary. She landed lightly on her feet, still breathing heavily, but the determination in her eyes blazed with a internal fire.

"D-do you guys feel…warm, all of a sudden?" Eiji spoke very slowly, his eyes never leaving the creature on the court. With her hair spilling dramatically over her shoulders, her feet bare and light, she gave the boys a sense of a wild and the unbroken filly.

"I've never said this aloud before, but…" Oishi hesitated. "Sometimes, Kisara is really…strange…" He trailed off. Taka-san was the only one that nodded slowly.

"I mean," Oishi continued, his brow furrowing deeper. "Don't you guys feel, sometimes, the impression she gives to us…is like one of the animals?" Momo lifted his head at the last word.

"Animals?" Oishi's metaphor has caught everyone's attention by now.

"Yeah…I don't know how to say this…but sometimes, it's almost like…she isn't human at all." Oishi bit his lips. "Sometimes, there is not a single human trait inside of her."

"Yes," To everyone's surprise, it was Fuji that spoke up so surely and so strongly. "It's almost like she has the understanding and knowledge beyond our mentality. She's always full of an unknown aura of life and spirits…" The tennis prodigy paused for a moment. "Almost like an animal, judging by their instinct, searching for the right direction and target."

"Precisely." Everyone looked up at Inui. He had a smile that proved that he had seen this side of her. "Fuji, you're absolutely correct. The her at those times, is indeed very exotic and mysterious. She gives people the feeling of distance, like she trusts no one." He turned toward Kamio, Shinji, and Kaidoh. "Have you guys ever felt it?"

"When I was playing tennis with her…" Shinji spoke slowly, as if realization has finally dawned onto him. "She gave me that feeling. That impossible feeling that she's…unstoppable, even though she wasn't winning. As if she was unchangeable and untamable as well. It's like she's expressing to the whole world that she'll always be free." Inui snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" Then, he looked onto the court, where the lone figure stood posed, ready to battle. "And gentlemen, this is exactly what we're seeing right now. An animal that will not be hold down by human implements. And the spirit she's showing right now, is the unstoppable aura of a wild beast that will not allow themselves to be caged and tamed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisara breathed hard, but her grip on her racket was still firm.

"0-15. St. Rudolph, serve!" Mizuki silently retrieved the ball, but in doing so, took a distinctive long time.

"St. Rudolph, serve!" The referee repeated.

"I-I…uh…can't." Mizuki mumbled, walking up to the referee and holding out the ball.

The tennis ball had been busted, it's velvety hides split from each other and the inner bursting out. It was not only from the impact against the racket and ground, Mizuki suspected, but also the fury air pressure when it was flying.

A new ball was brought and their games resumed, but Mizuki's heart was no longer in it. From that split second when Kisara had threw her racket to throwing off her shoes, he had just personally witnessed the powerful, unrestrainable spirit that the Seigaku tennis team were speaking of.

"Serve the ball, Mizuki." He heard Kisara call from the other side and looked up. He saw only a child surrounded by mists of determination. No skills, no talent, only a heart full of the fire of determination and courage. But the moment Mizuki met her eyes, he knew he was going to lose.

__

My goodness… Mizuki stifled a breath as unconsciously chewed on his nails. _I am going to lose! No…no, I should put it this way. I might win this match, but Kisara has already won. _As truth opened up to him, he grew even more nervous._ By spirits, that girl is a winner. The match already belongs to her. I have lost. We're going to lose this game to Seigaku!_

"St. Rudolph, last chance to serve!"

Mizuki raised his racket and served. He thought he had made a good serve that would win the game for him, but after a few seconds, he saw that his aim had missed the ball completely.

"Deuce!"

__

Focus, Mizuki, you haven't lost yet. And you won't. But in his heart, Mizuki has already lost all confidence and a little voice continued to nag him. _You can win. No, you've already lost. You're going to win. No, the victory belongs to her! To take victory from that sort of spirit is the biggest mistake!_

He lifted the ball and served again, but this time, the ball dropped limply on the net, then fell back to his side of the court.

"Deuce!" Mizuki felt as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. In that instance, he gave up completely.

"St. Rudolph will forfeit this match." He muttered. Kisara had to strain to hear the unbelievable words.

"What?" The referee demanded, having never heard such thing. A school, on the verge of winning, is forfeiting?!

"I said," Mizuki lifted up his head, his voice loud and clear. "I'm forfeiting this match!!"

Every person at the stadium, players and viewers alike, watched in stupefaction as Mizuki silently walked off the court. Kisara was stunned. By the time she found her voice, Mizuki had almost disappeared.

"W-wait, Mizuki!" She called, hurrying over to the net, the fires in her eyes distinguished. Mizuki looked back and saw her hanging on the tennis net. He smiled and waved.

"You are a killer player, Kisara!" He called, giving her a saucy wink. "You deserved this game. I am proud you have you as my opponent. Keep up at it, you'll be a master at tennis yet."

With that, he was gone. Kisara stood alone in the center of the tennis court, taking in what Mizuki had told her.

"What just happened…?" She asked herself. Then, she realized. "We won the game!" She spun to face her team, her eyes sparkling like raindrops. "We won! Tezuka, we won!!!"

"Match and game, Seigaku!" The referee finally announced. The boys never forgot the look of light in the girl's blue eyes as she heard the winning proclamation.

"We won!" Eiji was shouting. "We won the Tokyo National!"

"We did it!" Momo, on sudden impulse, grabbed Kaidoh into a hug. "We finally did it!" Then, noticing he was hugging his nemesis, he let go just as Kaidoh growled.

The whole Seigaku team swarmed out into the court, including people from their school.

Kisara threw herself into the arms of her teammates.

"We won! We won!!" That's all she could say, over and over again. Eiji picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes, we did, Kisara-chan. You won the match that won the game for us!"

_We won, Ryoma-kun! We won!! _Kisara laughed lightheartedly, surrounded by the Seigaku school members, as she stared up into the sky. _We won, Ryoma-kun, we won!!!_


	11. The Last Waltz

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY IX PART II—THE LAST WALTZ

After their jubilee hugs in the middle of the stadium, Tezuka sent everyone home. They were to meet in the sushi shop owned by Taka-san's father after dark for their traditional celebration. And until dark, everyone could do as they please.

Eiji used this time to drag Momo and Oishi to buy extra junk food for the night. Taka-san ran home to help his father prepare the food that were to be served that night. Kaidoh and Inui each disappeared to finish their own businesses unknown. Kaidoh was later spotted at the store by Eiji, buying extra bottles of white milk. Tezuka followed Fuji home to discuss the matter of dresses with his sister.

And as for Kisara, she went home so search for something decent enough to wear to their party that night.

__

I have nothing to wear… She thought sadly as she pawed through Ryoma's closet. _Maybe Nanako-chan could have something I could wear. _But it was not to be, Nanako's height was taller than Kisara, and her clothes on Kisara, looked like bed sheets. She sighed dejectedly. _No use, _she thought wistfully. _Even though I want them to see me in something other than what I've been wearing, I have no choice._

Full of remorse, she pulled on her old, but clean white tennis skirt and white shirt. Then she trouped to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Sighing once again, she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair until it shone and felt like silk. Having no accessories that young girls like her should have, Kisara tied the faithful ribbon of bells at her throat.

__

Not bad, I suppose. She eyed herself critically in the mirror. Ruffling through the drawer, she pulled out several hairpins and a magazine. Imitating the picture on the magazine as best as she could, she piled her hair on the top of her head, allowing some of the curls to escape from the pins.

She stared into the mirror again and found herself looking into the innocent face which was so unconscious of its charm. She let out a deep breath.

"This is all I could do." She said out loud to herself, wishing at the same time for some pretty little earrings or bracelets. _Ryoma-kun's coming back tomorrow, how I wish he could see me like this._

She walked down to the door just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello," the young man at the door said once she opened the door. "I have here, a package for Echizen Kisara?"

"That's me." Kisara's blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"This is for you then." The man smiled and handed her a flat box and a gold gift bag. "By the way, I saw you play today. You were great." He turned to leave. "Congratulations on winning the finals!"

"T-thank you." She closed the door and stared wonderingly at the box. Full of questions, she lifted up the lid of the box. She pulled out a lovely rose-hued gauze sundress between the folds of tissue.

"Oh…" She breathed. From the gift bag, she found a soft pretty pair of low heeled dress shoes, dyed a rosy pink to match the dress. Holding up the new items against herself, her eyes shone with delight.

"Yes!" She gave a little squeal as any normal girl would have done and then ran upstairs to change.

Half an hour later, she came back down the stairs, looking soft and pretty in her new flouncy rose-pink summer dress with a still pinker splashes of delicate little rose bouquets pattern. There were no sleeves, but a stole of pale pink filmy sheer, mystic and tasteful.

It was quite simple, but looked very attractive on a young girl like her. It doesn't make her look ravishing, or beautiful, or glamorous, but instead, it brought out the best of her, the natural charisma inside her nature. It enhanced her innocence and made her look very feminine as well as pretty. The v-neck was modest and the tiers of gossamer panels drifting around her legs flattered her with a touch of mystery. Adding upon Kisara's special style of elegance, she looked as full of charm and grace as ever.

As the bell rang again, she hummed a little tune and opened the door. Kaidoh stood on her doorstep, and he turned around as the door opened.

"Kaidoh-kun!" She chirped, a huge smile on her face. Kaidoh stared. Kisara's eyes sparkled with vitality and unsaid happiness and her face positively glowed.

"Uh…they sent me over to pick you up." He finally muttered. "They're afraid you don't know where the shop is. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She skipped after him after she closed the door.

They walked side by side silently, Kaidoh sneaked looked down at his little teammate once in a while. Then, when they were in front of the sushi shop, he stopped.

"What's wrong, Kai—" Kisara looked up just as Kaidoh reached down and pulled all the pins out of her hair with one smooth movement. She gasped.

"I like you better with your hair down." He said without looking at her. "Your hair should be wild and free from everything around it, just like you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boys had made sure it was a full night of divertissement. Kisara got her full share of compliments on her new dress.

"I said a frosty rose would match her hair." Fuji said, nodding his head at the little figure standing in front of him. "The gown is a confection in rose-petal silk. It's perfect on you, Kisara, it sets off your dark hair."

"Eat more sushi, eat more sushi!" Eiji was bouncing from where he was sitting. Everyone gathered around a large, low table, eating the delicacies that Taka-san's father provided. On this special occasion, the boys treated themselves to a bit of traditional saké. Kisara refused the little dish of liquor offered to her and dutifully drank her milk.

The whole Seigaku Tennis Club laughed and talked until the skies were a beautiful indigo color, late into the night. Kisara, then, grew a little melancholy. This was her last night here, with these boys, her time here had seemed so short. But she had already fulfilled her mission and it was time for her to go back to where she belonged.

"Who want to sing more Karaoke with me?!" Momo bellowed, his eyes glittering with ecstasy. Reaching out, he grabbed Kaidoh. "Come on, Kaidoh, it's your turn!"

"Let go of me." At Kaidoh's cold voice, Momo frowned and released him, but in turn, grabbing Oishi instead.

"Your turn, then, Oishi!" Oishi did a face-fault.

"Um…Momo, you and Eiji have dominated the Karaoke all night." He admitted. "I'm sure the rest of us are already getting a headache from your voices."

"Don't I sing well?" Momo demanded. When a sea of shaking heads greeted him, he dropped the microphone and scowled.

"My truthful, loving friends…" He muttered and flopped down, drowning his sorrows in more rice cake. The boys were quiet for a few minutes, silently savoring the taste of dessert.

"I should be getting home. It's late." Kisara finally spoke up in a little boys. The boys turned to her and Eiji narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" He finally chirped, wrapping an arm, around her. "Not yet! We still have a long night ahead of us!"

"It is getting boring, though…" Inui cordially sipped his tea.

"Yeah…" Momo looked up at the ceiling and counted on his fingers. "We already ate, teased each other, talked about more tennis strategies, told embarrassing stories of our childhood, played random games, and sang about a million hours of Karaoke…what else is there to do?"

"Taka-san, any ideas?" Fuji looked down at Taka-san and smiled.

"I know!" Eiji sat up in a hurry and flashed a grin. "Let's make Tezuka sing!" At Tezuka's cold look, he wrinkled his nose. "Oh, that's right, we already tried that." Kisara giggled at the disapproving look the redhead was sending the captain. To cover his disappointment, he swiped another Anago from Kaidoh and stuffed it into his mouth.

"What about you, Fuji-kun!" She asked. "Why don't you sing us a song? I can't believe you're not a good singer." Fuji smiled and shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"What are we going to do then?" Mom sat back with a huff, his arms crossed.

"Are you young people all out of things to do in here?" Taka-san's father appeared. The boys and Kisara straightened up and chorused,

"Good evening, Mr. Kawamura!" The owner of the sushi shop laughed.

"No need to be so formal!" He smiled and Kisara could see the resemblance between Taka-san and his father. Both of them had warm, amicable smiles. Mr. Kawamura held up a CD case.

"I overheard what you boys have already done. What you haven't done, yet, is dance. Now, I have here the new soundtrack that was just imported. Why don't you boys try it out?" With a friendly wave, he left the group to amuse themselves with the CD.

"'The Best of Everlasting Favorites—Golden Oldies?'" Inui read aloud. "American songs, then?"

"In English?" Oishi asked, furrowing his brows.

"Hey, this is perfect!" Momo cocked his head. "I'm all opened for it. I love English music!"

"I do, too!" Taka-san pumped a fist up in the air. It was a fact that Momo and Taka-san hardly speaks Japanese on the court.

"So do I!" Eiji echoed. "Put it on, Tezuka, put it on!"

Everyone waited with anticipation as the first song came up.

"Oh, oh, oh!!" Taka-san exclaimed. "I love this song!" Soon, he, Momo, and Eiji were wailing on the top of their lungs to some music Kisara didn't recognize.

"For goodness sakes, turn it off…" Tezuka was rubbing his temples. Eiji stopped in mid-word and his eyebrows twitched. Taka-san stopped and blushed bright red.

"Ne…too much for you guys to take?" Momo shook his head. He turned back to the player and fussed with a switch. This time, a low, smooth male voice came on with a slow song.

"This one better?" He grunted, then settled back. Kisara wrapped her arms around her knees, her eyes soft and shining as she listened to the words of the love song. Fuji, sitting across from her, was also leaning against his palm and listening peacefully.

I wondered should I go, or should I stay.

The band had only one more song to play.

And then I saw you out the corner of my eye,

A little girl alone and so shy…

"Hey, Kisara-chan," Fuji said all of a sudden, turning towards her. "Let's dance." With that, he stood up and walked over to her.

"B-but," Kisara stammered, her face red. "I don't know how to dance."

"It doesn't matter." Fuji took hold of Kisara and drew her out onto the floor.

"Go, Fuji!" Eiji cheered, sipping his tea from the floor.

Kisara had no idea how to waltz, but Fuji's grip around her waist and hand was warm and reassuring. Like an elder brother, he just held her close and swept her back and forth in a smooth, relaxing pace to the alluring chorus of the melody.

I had the last waltz with you.

Two lonely people together.

I fell in love you with you,

The last waltz should last…forever.

"My turn, Fuji, my turn!!" Eiji scrambled up and flowingly cut in. But instead of imitating Fuji's placid, courteous manner of the proper way to waltz, he simply wrapped both arms around Kisara in an embrace and buried his nose in her hair. She blushed madly at his first touch, but then tightened her arms around Eiji's neck and relished his friendly intimacy. She felt as if she were floating in the land of dreams.

Thought the love we had was going strong,

Through the good and bad we'd get along,

And then the flame of love died in your eyes,

My heart was broke in two when you said good-bye…

Taka-san tapped Eiji on the shoulders with a shy smile, and with a gallant dip at the waist, he took Kisara's hand and placed his other hand on her lower back, sweeping her out to the dance floor, and began waltzing her grandly, with glorious gliding loops. Kisara relaxed in his grip and began gliding back and forth, as light as feather. From the player, the male voice was still singing.

I had the last waltz with you.

Two lonely people together.

I fell in love you with you,

The last waltz should last…forever.

Before the verse ended, Oishi cut in. Then Momo. After that, Kaidoh. Even Inui wanted a turn with their young, female tennis player. The boys got into the spirits and twirled their partners around. There was no embarrassment, only the trusting, intimate feeling between friends.

Those who were waiting for a chance with Kisara danced with other members of their teams, laughing and mocking at each others' klutzy dance moves. The gauzy silk of Kisara's dress swirled around her ankles, making a soft whispering sound. Relaxed in her partner's embrace, she slowly savored the warmth of each boys' embrace. As the soft voice continued singing in the background, Kisara felt tears begin to build up against her lashes. Her last waltz. Her first waltz, and also her very last waltz.

It's all over now, nothing left to say,

Just my tears, and the orchestra playing…

Eventually, as the last member that hadn't had a chance, Tezuka cut in.

"Our baby is growing up." Eiji remarked as he leaned back against the wall. "Look at her, waltzing with the captain." Usually, he would have snickered at the funny way the sentence sounded, but when Oishi looked back, he saw that it was an almost sad smile that Eiji had on his face. His eyes were still sparkling, but somehow, looked as if it held unshed tears.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" He edged over and whispered. Eiji shook his head, looking embarrassed and confused.

"I don't know, Oishi." He admitted. "I don't know. Somehow, when I danced with her. It felt like that last time we're going to dance together ever."

Oishi was silent.

"You felt it, too, huh?" The vice-captain replied finally. "The aura her body is giving out, it seems as though she's saying good-bye…"

The clock stroke eleven.

Kisara continued dancing.

Thought the love we had was going strong,

Through the good and bad we'd get along,

And then the flame of love died in your eyes,

My heart was broke in two when you said good-bye…

Crystal teardrops were softly rolling down Kisara's face and onto Tezuka's shirt. Involuntary, she clutched on tighter to the tennis captain and did her best to stop the quivering of her lips. Under her, her feet moved automatically, while in her mind, memories of the nine days were flashing by. Behind her, seeming like a lifetime away, the sorrow speakers were still singing, matching her mood perfectly.

__

I had the last waltz with you.

Two lonely people together.

I fell in love you with you,

The last waltz should last…forever.

As the last note faded out, Kisara untangled herself from Tezuka quickly, turning away to brush away the tears that threatened to overflow. Eiji reached out, his expression matching her mood.

"Kisara-chan…" She turned around and tried to smile, in spite of the tears that ran down her complexion.

"I had a good time." The boys were silent as she said, her lips trembling. "You guys were so good to me, but I have nothing in reply." She brushed her tears away and laughed shakily. "You must think I'm silly…crying like this after a waltz…"

"Kisara-chan…" She looked up, a light behind her misty eyes.

"The only thing I have and can leave you with…" She walked over to the side of the bookshelf and when she turned around, they boys saw that she held a pair of scissors in her hands.

"K-Kisara-chan, what are you doing?!" Oishi looked stricken as he headed for her. "Let's not get hasty." He coaxed, reaching for her. "Let's take it easy…"

Kisara smiled. "Relax, Oishi-kun. I'm not going to harm myself. I'm just going to give all of you a memento of me. So you'll remember me when I'm gone." She took the scissors and with one swift movement, a long, silky lock of her dark chocolate hair lay upon the floor. The boys gasped. Oishi let out a deep breath.

Oblivious to everyone else, Kisara daintily separated the thick lock of hair.

"Here." She flushed prettily as she handed the small romantic keepsakes around to all the boys. Each cluster was secured with a little white ribbon. The boys were quiet.

"Well, I've got to go. It's late." She stood up. And before anyone could offer to walk her home, or even say good-bye, she disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving the boys with nothing, but a memory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What a pretty night. _Kisara thought to herself as she walked back to the Echizen residence. The moon lighted the way for her with their lambency. With silent footsteps, she closed the gate behind her and walked toward the backyard.

_This is it. _She stared at the pretty crescent moon. A small smile soon etched its way onto her lips. She reached up and tousled her long hair, playing with the glossy tresses. Then, she reached down and took off her shoes and wiggled her toes, giggling softly. _It was fun. _She thought back to her days with the Seigaku tennis team. A small sigh followed. Her giggle turned into a sad smile.

Kisara arched her back so the silver moonlight adorned her face.

__

Ryoma-kun, I'm ready.

The clock stroke midnight.


	12. Day X: Echizen Ryoma

CAT CAUGHT MY HEART: DAY X—ECHIZEN RYOMA

"Well, isn't it good to be back, Ryoma-kun?" Nanako smiled as they entered into the corridor of the house. Ryoma looked around the familiar surrounding and moved his leg. His muscle had finally healed, but his mother wouldn't let him participate in the finals. He can't wait till he can go back to the tennis team. He looked around.

"Where's Karupin?" Where _is_ that sweet, spoiled cat of his? Nanako looked up and a guilty expression crossed her face.

"Oh, I was going to tell you, Ryoma. I haven't seen Karupin ever since we left the house. I left out food for her, but it looked like she hadn't been eating them." The tennis prodigy stared, his eyes growing wider.

"Karupin's been gone?" His voice cracked. At that chosen moment, the lazy cat stepped daintily into the kitchen, stopped, and yawned. Then, seeing Ryoma, her eyes grew shiny. With a yowl of delight, the small cat scrambled toward her master and leaped into his arms, purring.

"Karupin!" The cat meowed again and happily rubbed against his chin, her rough tongue polishing his hand. "Nanako said you haven't been eating. Where have you been, huh?" He took a closer look at his cat, then picked her up and stared into her midnight blue eyes. "And whatever happened to your hair? It looks like somebody took a hack out of it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take long for the Seigaku tennis team to realize that Echizen Ryoma was back. Soon, boys from the tennis team were streaming into the Echizen residence. Nanako, the graceful hostess she is, invited all of them in, in spite of Ryoma's protests, and went to the kitchen to prepare refreshments for the room full of boys.

"How are you feeling, Echizen?" Tezuka's expression was monotonous as he sipped his tea.

"Fine." Ryoma matched him with the emotionless voice.

"Is your leg healed?" Fuji leaned against his palm and smiled his usual serene smile.

"Pretty much." Ryoma looked bored.

"Oi, Chibi!" Eiji jumped around the room and finally settled in tousling the first-year's dark hair. "We missed you!"

"Yeah, without you to argue with Momo-chan, I think he missed you, too." Oishi put in with a grin. Momo looked offended and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, Ryoma, wherever is that adorable cousin of yours? How come she isn't down here with you?" Kaidoh perked up.

"Adorable cousin?" Ryoma eyed Momo with caution. "You mean Nanako? She's in the kitchen." His eyes stated clearly: _Keep away from my cousin…or else. _"Why? She's too old for you, Momo. And besides, don't you already have Tachibana's sister?" Momo blushed dark crimson.

"No, not Nanako." Taka-san cocked his head. "Kisara, your cousin from United States. The one that filled in for you in the Tokyo Finals."

Ryoma stared.

"What cousin?" He finally said. "I don't have any relatives in Unite States beside an uncle on my mother's side. And he's not married."

The boys were stunned.

"A-are you sure?" Kaidoh pushed off from leaning the wall and walked over to Ryoma. "Then who was playing in your place for the past nine days?"

"Don't look at me." Ryoma shrugged. "I wouldn't know. What does she look like?"

"She was very fragile." Inui began, flipping through his notebook, a disturbed look on his face. "She had very pale skin and—"

"Her hair." Eiji pointed to his head in case anyone forgot what hair was. "Was very thick, very long, and very dark. It was pretty…" His starry eyes grew sorrowful. Then, they lit up and he pulled out something from his pocket. "Here!" He said, beaming, holding it out to Ryoma. "This is her hair. She gave us all a lock of it yesterday."

Ryoma look the hair gingerly. The rich long hair in his palm was indeed very fine and admirable.

"Don't you have a cousin with hair like that?" Taka-san's brows furrowed. Ryoma shook his head. "She was very pretty and very charming."

"No. I don't even know a person with hair like that."

"Kisara was a killer tennis player." Momo put in hurriedly. "Not in skill, maybe, but in skills that humans can't achieve."

"No." The Echizen heir calmly repeated. "Like I've said, I don't have a cousin that like that."

"Strange." Fuji had a thoughtful expression. "Then, who was she?"

At that moment, a cat strolled leisurely into the living room, catching all the boys' attention.

"Hey, it's Karupin!" Momo remembered the cat's name. "We brought her home that day, when she was at our school." Ryoma nodded, remembering. However, it surprised him when the Himalayan greeted the boys as if she had known them. She rubbed herself against their legs and purred with pleasure deep in her throat.

"She probably remembers you guys from that day." He remarked as he picked her up. "And you guys know something really weird? Look at what I found around her neck."

He pulled on the ribbon with the cluster of silver bells hanging off toward the center. Taka-san gasped and saw black. The other boys froze.

"Isn't that Kisara's ribbon?" Oishi asked numbly. Eiji nodded.

"Yes." Karupin's eyes were innocent and round as watched the boys with interest.

"Interesting…" Fuji smiled a mysterious, quiet smile, as if he knew something the other didn't. "Very interesting…"

"She was missing while I was gone," Ryoma continued. "But who would put a ribbon around a cat? Especially Karupin?" Karupin, in Ryoma's lap, looked up at her master, then daintily began to lick her paws before working on the long white hair of her body and the rich chocolate hair around her face.

"Karupin…" Kaidoh said under his breath as his eyes grew soft. "Dog-tail…" Taka-san stretched out a finger to run across the kitty's soft fur.

"She's a very pretty cat." Tezuka murmured as the cat meowed in response.

"Very charming…" Inui added, his eyes never leaving the cat.

"Elegance and agility." Eiji said to Taka-san.

"Thoughtful." His friend replied in a whisper.

"Cats like milk." Oishi was in a trance.

"White milk, no chocolate." Momo remembered.

All the boys stared at the pretty cat and they swore they saw her wink, with a pair of very blue, and very familiar eyes.


End file.
